Hannah's transformers' world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: learn life lessons with Hannah and the transformers.
1. Chapter 1 Cyber-bullying

Chapter 1 Cyber-bullying can happen to anyone

Jetstorm was standing in his room looking at a picture. "Oh hi ya, I want to tell you the story about how I was hurt by somebody's mean joke I never thought something like that could get to me but it did. It all started at Crosslake's citizenship day celebration. I was with Shockbat minding my own business when suddenly," Jetstorm said.

Ring! Ring! The phone rang. Jetstorm picked it up. He saw picture of him and it was altered. It looked pretty weird he had glasses, a mustache ,a beard, a speech bubble that said "I smell," And an arrow pointing that said Jetstorm.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jetstorm said turning off the phone's screen. Ring! Ring! Jetstorm tapped the phone twice and walked out and he heard a couple of kids laughing. "UGH!" He said.

"Okay Matt and Trevor you boys ready and go!" Hannah said. Matt spun his phone on his finger the longest.

"I win!" And we began to laugh. Jetstorm came out.

"That is such silly picture and what mean joke." Jetstorm said and he saw his friends laughing he said the picture. "Hpmff." Jetstorm said and ran towards the base.

"Hey Jetstorm! Jetstorm wait!" Hannah said. "I wonder what's wrong?" Hannah asked. Ring!Ring!

"I think I might know," Trevor said looking at the picture on Matt's phone. Then we saw the kids laughing.

"I don't think it's very funny," Blackout said.

'Blackout's right it's really not funny at all. Jetstorm's really upset and I don't blame him how would you feel if you were the on in the altered photo?" Hannah said.

"We want to help Jetstorm but I don't know where to start." Zoomzoom said.

"I know we'll tell the officer in charge of the digital part of citizenship day no doubt he'll know a great way to help Jetstorm!" Hannah said.

"Why were they laughing at that picture they're suppose to be my friends!" Jetstorm said.

"Jetstorm?" Drift said.

"Everything is fine Drift really," Jetstorm said.

"Jetstorm," Drift said.

Jetstorm walked into his room. "Why did they have to send that picture to everyone and why pick me!" Jetstorm said. Marcy Hannah's talking dog came in. "Oh hey Marcy I bet you most likely think I'm being silly about some dumb picture well everyone would be right most likely. But it's so embarrassing!" Jetstorm said.

Ring!Ring! The phone rang. Jetstorm turned off the screen again. "I doubt can go anywhere without seeing that picture again!" Jetstorm said.

"You have mail!" The computer said. Jetstorm clicked on it and it showed the picture. "I don't how to stop it! Marcy, Shockbat I could really use some advise. What do you think I should do?" Jetstorm said.

Marcy told him.

"Hey thanks I think I'll talk to Drift now." Jetstorm said and took a deep breath and let it out. "Drift!" He said.

"Crosslake has some of the best kids who have citizenship especially online. We don't stand there and let mean things happen to people we are suppose to be nice to one another especially online," The officer said.

"Um Arianna that picture wasn't such a good idea," a girl said.

"Yea Zoe it's really not funny anymore in fact it wasn't very nice." Arianna said to Zoe.

Drift and Jetstorm walked up. "Go on pupil," Drift said. Jetstorm walked up to us.

"Jetstorm! We were so worried about you!" Zoomzoom said.

"we're glad you came back," Lisa said.

"That silly picture never mattered and the mustache it suites you," Crumplezone said.

"What Crumplezone is trying you can always count on your friends. And Jetstorm there is someone here who has something to say to you," Hannah said.

"Hey Jetstorm, Arianna and I we're very sorry we posted that picture of you," Zoe said.

"Yes we didn't know it would hurt you like it did. Can you forgive us?" Arianna said.

"Yes," Jetstorm said.

"Here," Zoe said handing over a frame.

"We all learned something that day. I never gave cyber-bullying much thought until it happened to me, cyber-bullying serious. It felt everyone was laughing behind my back even my friends. But in the end it was talking to Master Drift and the support of my friends that helped. I really like this picture," Jetstorm said show us the picture.

It had all of us together. It said on the frame to our pal Jetstorm. "If cyber-bullying happens to you tell an adult you trust, remember cyber-bully can happen to anyone so if happens to you you're not alone. Also don't be rude back to the cyberbully because that makes you a cyberbully too, and thanks for all your help." Jetstorm said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 added weight

Chapter 2 added weight.

 _When his teammates tease Demolisher about his recent weight gain Demolisher makes the dangerous decision to starve himself and the results are disastrous!_

"We can't wait see you girls in 3 months," Starscream told his wife.

"I know, we can't wait to train the fine lady transformers too bad we will miss the endurance race." Slipstream said over the com.

"Don't worry Thundercracker, Skywarp and I are hard at work training with our minicons." Starscream said.

"Lester we're glad you are over your cold." Zoomzoom said.

"Thanks I can't wait to train with Demolisher." Lester said because volunteered to be his training partner.

"Demolisher I can't wait to train I know you haven't done much training lately,m" Snow cat said.

"Say that all you want I got as much fuel as you without breaking a sweat." Demolisher said.

Lester came in. "Okay Demolisher let's start." Lester said putting on the special armor designed for the race. But it didn't fit Demolisher like it should. "Whoa Demolisher looks like you gained few pounds" Lester said.

Demolisher tried to inhale his gut but he couldn't. "Matt I thought you were going to help Demolisher train when I was sick!?" Lester said.

"Sorry it was kind of hard doing things for Snow cat and Demolisher." Matt said.

"Don't worry Demolisher soon you lose those pounds and get back in shape." Lester said.

"Demolisher has one shape round." Hot shot said.

So we began to practice I was working with Starscream. "Okay That was great run Hannah and Starscream." Optimus called.

"Okay Lester Demolisher it's your turn." Megatron called but Demolisher didn't do so well.

"Either those hurdles have gotten taller or is just me?' Demolisher said after he caught his breath.

"Or maybe you just gotten fat," Sideburn said. The others laughed but Starscream was more sensitive.

"Don't worry Demolisher once you lose a few pounds you can jump hurdles like a pro again." Starscream said.

"When is my dinner going to get here?" Demolisher asked.

"Here you go Demolisher sorry about the small portion, Blackout and I talked to the medics they told me how much to give you to help you lose that weight." Lester said.

After dinner. "I'm still hungry that's what I'd expect after that pitiful of energon," Demolisher said. Demolisher wandered to his dresser opened a box and ate some energon goodies he hide in there. "Besides everyone thinks I'm fat," Demolisher said.

The next day didn't go much better. "I can't go on like this. I've got to stop eating so much. NO! I got to stop eating period!" Demolisher said hid the cube under his bed.

He was hungry. "I got to keep my mind off fuel, I know!" Demolisher said. "Hey guys let's run so we can train!" Demolisher said.

"Demolisher there is more to training than just exercise, it is also fueling and getting rest to recover from all the exercise you've been doing." Wheeljack said.

"Fine I'll run by MYSELF!" Demolisher said ran around the ring and drove around the ring.

"Demolisher you seem tired." Side swipe said.

"No I'm fine." Demolisher said.

The days passed and Demolisher kept on exercising without refueling or resting. "Demolisher stop!" Starscream said.

"I'm... trying ...to ..exercise!" Demolisher said while panting from exhaustion.

"You've been doing to much of that you must rest." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah!" Hot shot said.

"All you guys want me to be is an out of shape butterball!" Demolisher said and turned ran in the opposite direction.

The next day. "Demolisher is only doing this because he thinks he is over weight he might stop if we encourage him instead of tease him." Starscream said.

The day of the race. Lester put the racing armor on Demolisher. "Demolisher you're back in shape!" Lester said.

"I got surprise for this special occasion your favorite and mine an energon goodie cupcake! Come on Demolisher you earned it!" Black out said.

"No thanks," Demolisher said.

"Not hungry pal, okay you can have it later." Blackout said. Lester began to polish Demolisher and paint chips came off.

"That's odd this seem to be an odd time for metal flecks to come off you it is almost like your metal is getting weaker, I know Sunstreaker must have good solution for it!" Lester said.

Then race began. Lester was on Demolisher's shoulders along with Blackout. Demolisher wobble due being dizzy from lack of fuel. "Demolisher We can't win if Blackout and I aren't on you!" Lester said.

"Are you alright?" Hot shot asked.

"Don't worry about me I'm ready!" Demolisher said and the race began Demolisher started off great but fell behind. But Demolisher sat down from exhaustion. Lester and Blackout got down.

"Come on Demolisher get up." Lester said.

"I don't wanna." Demolisher said.

"Stay here Demolisher Blackout and I are getting help." Lester said.

He met up with us. "Demolisher is sitting down on the trail and won't get up and I don't know what's wrong with him!" Lester said.

So Hot shot I got the medics.

"Demolisher remember what we told you you need to eat and rest to get your strength back and we'll check on you ever couple of days to make sure you're following orders. I don't understand it looks like Demolisher has barely be refuel I saw Blackout bring him his rations." Knockout said.

"If Demolisher didn't drink his fuel where did it go?' Lisa asked.

"I wonder," Marcy said and sniffed around and found it.

"That's what happened to all the fuel Demolisher didn't drink any of it." I said.

"Why Demolisher? Why?" Side swipe asked.

"I just wanted to lose weight and I didn't want you to make fun of me for being fat anymore." Demolisher said.

"We were just teasing." Sideburn said.

"Yes but it still hurt I just wanted to lose a few pounds I didn't mean to this far." Demolisher said. Everyone shared a look.

"Were so sorry Demolisher we didn't know our words would be so hurtful," Hot shot said.

Three weeks later. "Great to see you back to your old self Demolisher," I said. "And my old weight," Demolisher said.

Keep in mind there is size and shape perfect for everyone just be healthy.


	3. Chapter 3 first fight!

chapter 3 Hot shot's and Side swipe's first fight!

Hot shot was working something. Blurr was watching him. "Side swipe's going to love it, looks like you're putting a lot of thought into this gift." Blurr said. "Yep it is his birthday in two days." Hot shot said. "Hey bro! Isn't time for us to train?" Side swipe said starting to come into the room. Hot shot hid the present.

"Hey Side swipe," Hot shot said. "Are you hiding something?" Side swipe asked. "No," Hot shot said. "Come on what's going on?" Side swipe asked. "It's a secret." Hot shot said. "Come on tell me I never kept secrets from you tell me, tell me!" Side swipe said. "I can't tell you," Hot shot said. Blurr could tell this couldn't be good so he left. "Why I can keep a secret please, please, please?" Side swipe. "It's a secret you can't know!" Hot shot snapped. "Fine," Side swipe said. Side swipe was really upset. _Hot shot and I have never kept secrets from each other before._ Side swipe thought.

The next day things didn't go any better. The two started arguing. "Come on why are keeping secrets from me!? I never keep secrets from you!" Side swipe shouted. "I said you can't know it for a good reason!" Hot shot yelled. "You with you're short fuse drive me crazy!" Side swipe yelled. "Well at least I don't sleep with toy!" Hot shot hollered. "That's it we're no longer speaking!" They shouted and stormed off in opposite directions.

So Blurr told us what happened yesterday. I got an idea.

We rigged up a voting box for others to put their votes in. And we set up a device that will help.

"Okay you boys are all set up." I said. Everyone was in the room. "Okay everyone Hot shot and Side swipe are rigged with large electrical shockers when one says some thing rude or interrupts he will get painful shock just to surprise them." I said. "No!" They said. So I shocked them. "OW!" They cried. "So when we hear both sides of the story there will be vote to see whose right and there is third voting option a secret from these two and will be revealed at the end." I said. "Okay Side swipe tell side of the story." I said. Hot shot blew a raspberry. So shocked him. So he stopped. "Okay you see Hot shot has been keeping a secret from me we never kept secrets from one another I tell him my secrets but I hurts me he doesn't trust me to keep this secret. Now I'm finished." Side swipe said. "Okay Hot shot tell your side." I said. "Jerk-face," Side swipe said. So I shocked him. "It's Hot shot's turn!" I said. So Side swipe shut his mouth. "Well I was working on a secret surprise for Side swipe. So the reason Side swipe shouldn't know the secret right now it's a surprise for him. I'm finished." Hot shot said. "Okay everyone vote." I said.

"Okay 6 for Side swipe's right." I said. "Ha!" Side swipe said. "7 for Hot shot's right." I said. "Ha!" Hot shot said. "And 16 votes for Side swipe and Hot shot are acting like idiots and should go back to being bros." I said. "We don't like when friends fight," Maddie said. "Yeah," Matt said. "Especially when those friends are like brothers." Trevor said. "I'm sorry Hot shot." Side swipe said. "I'm sorry too, plus that secret is surprise for your birthday," Hot said. "Oh so that's why you wouldn't tell me you wanted to keep secret." Side swipe said.

The next day. "Happy birthday Side swipe," We said. Hot shot handed Side swipe a frame. In the frame was picture of Hot shot, Wheeljack, Ironhide and Side swipe together that said brothers on it. "Oh Hot shot I love it!" Side swipe said. "It will go on the wall beside my bed." Side swipe added. "I'm glad you love it." Hot shot said.


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Autism

chapter 4 the secret

 _Hannah has been keeping a secret from everyone and her refusal to share could be the end of many friendships she created._

Hannah and her friends entered a competition with another stable on live TV. And Matt drew up a complicated plan. Hannah looked at the plan and she seemed confused.

When they practiced it didn't go so well. Hannah seemed to flinch away when Deverend was about to touch her and ask her question. Hannah walked away. "Come on lets find Hannah," Abigail said. So everyone started looking. Hannah began to look over the plan with a lot of thinking. "This is so confusing," Hannah said. Alana and Diantha were listening. "I don't understand this I don't think I'll learn it in time." Hannah said. _"I think she's retarded."_ Alana whispered. "I think you're right," Diantha whispered. So they left. Starscream came in. "Hannah!" He called. He found Hannah. "Hey you and your friends need to practice if you're going to win." Starscream said. "I'll never get it down." Hannah said. "Sure you will just follow the plan." Starscream said. "No I can't," Hannah said. "Why?" Starscream asked. "I can't tell you," Hannah said. "Hannah I'm your friend you can tell me anything." Starscream said. "Promise not to tell?" Hannah said. "Promise."Starscream said. "Listen Starscream I learn just fine but somethings are hard for me to understand. I'm Autistic." Hannah said. "Okay," Starscream said. "No it's not okay." Hannah said. "Hannah many people are Autistic so are many bots even one of my old friends from my academy days is." Starscream said. "Okay, but I still can't tell." Hannah said. "Hannah it is nothing to be ashamed about." Starscream said. "It is so I can't tell or everyone will laugh at me and call me retarded." Hannah said.

Then Hannah took her time. Hannah did perfectly. "I have to put her in her place," Alana said. "Hey Hannah good job considering,' Alana said. "Considering what?" Hannah asked. "I don't know that fact that you are retarded!" Alana said. "Starscream told?" Hannah said. "Thanks for your word Starscream!" Hannah said and hid. Alana and Diantha were laughing. "What are you laughing at?' Starscream asked. "Hannah of course she's retarded." Alana said. "Hannah is not! She is very intelligent look at her report cards! She's funny and makes people laugh unlike you two right now." Starscream said. "Like there is anything wrong with laughing at people we see it all the time and TV and the internet." Alana said. "Yea!" Diantha said. "Hello! Remember the parade you were in last year Alana you were mounting king and your pant's split wide open a lot of people laughed then." Maddie said. "Oh that was awful." Alana said. "Yes was so mad at the crowd for laughing at my cousin." Diantha said. Snow cat came in. "Hey what's going on?" He asked. "Snow cat we need to talk." Starscream said.

Snow cat came to where Hannah was hiding. "Hannah let me read you this," Snow cat said. And read some words on paper. "You act like your..." Hannah started to say. "Autistic have been my whole life my Grandmother was too." He said. "How do you deal with it?" She asked. "My grandma told me that I shouldn't care what other say or think of me or care about what they say what autistic people should be like or act like." Snow cat said. "Thanks Snow cat," Hannah said. "He's right we shouldn't have laughed at you it was a pretty mean thing to do." Alana said. "Yea we know that people with autism can be very smart. Can you ever forgive us?" Diantha asked. "Can you?" Alana said. "Yes I forgive you." Hannah said. So the performance went great.

"Hey everyone we learned a thing or two about Autism today." Maddie said. " Did you know that 1 in 68 kids get diagnosed with autism everyday?" Hannah said. "Yes and you can't catch Autism for some one it's not a illness it's a condition of the mind." Alana said. "There are at least three types of Autism." Matt said. "Yes and the type of autism we saw today is Asperger syndrome." Snow cat said. "Yea and autism is different for everyone that has it." Hannah said. "If you want to learn more about Autism go to ." We said together.


	5. Chapter 5 a new bot in town

Chapter 5 a new bot in town

 _When Drift welcomes a sweet little minicon femme as a new student it causes a bunch commotion and will Jetstream's and Skywarp's jealousy drive the little bot into danger?_

Drift just finished drive around the valley and found a small minicon femme named Quickflight.

Drift took her to the base. "We called the other bases but no bot has lost a minicon the little one probably doesn't have a partner you know what she will be my third student." Drift said. Then Skywarp came over. "Hey Drift you know have two minicon's and I don't have one." Skywarp started to say. "Well you'll find one." Drift said.

Then Quickflight came over and asked Jetstream to show her some of his moves. He did then Drift came over and said he had plans. "You are one of the best students ever." He said. "But Drift use to say I was one of best students ever." Jetstream said. "I wish Quickflight was my minicon." Skywarp said.

Then Quickflight asked she could see more moves but Jetstream snapped at her and thought it might better to leave the base. He said he'd give a try if things didn't improve he would leave.

Skywarp was hanging with rich bot clan and got a new heat cover even though Thundercracker said he wanted a new heat cover because his was too old.

Then Quickflight ran away. They set off to find her. Jetstream saw her under attack by a bear. He was ready to fight that big bear by himself. We managed to chase the bear away.

Drift was training with his students. The others were watching. "Did you see Jetstream he was ready to fight that big ole' bear by himself we're so lucky to have him here he must been so jealous of all the attention Quickflight was getting." I said. "He reminds me of how I let my own jealousy got the better of me." Skywarp said. "I'm glad you learned your lesson." Maddie said.

An attitude of gratitude that is what we all need to learn.


	6. Chapter 6 one bad minicon

chapter 6 one bad minicon

Today Jetstorm and Jetstream were going to meet a long lost cousin Barcross. Drift was going to take them and Quickflight the recent addition to his group of students to the meeting place.

Barcross was about Jetstorm's age. Barcross came off the ship. Jetstorm, Jetstream and Quickflight took Barcross to their clubhouse. They should him around the valley. Then 2 minicons from another unit came up. "Uh oh not Ransack and Backtrack again!" Jetstorm said. "Hey losers is that your float for the parade? How lame!" Ransack said. "It's animal float to support the zoo." Jetstorm said. "More lame-animal." Backtrack said. "So whose the new loser?" Ransack asked. "Barcross Jetstream's and I's cousin from from Texas." Jetstorm said. "Oh wow how lame are you hanging out with them?" Backtrack said. "No those are lame ohs," Barcross said. And pushed the float down the hill and it crashed. "Looks like some bots float got crushed." Barcross said. "Oh big state attitude you hang out with us." Ransack said."Wait till we tell Drift!" Quickflight said. "What are you tattletale?" Barcross said. "See you babies later!" Barcross said. "We are not losers." Jetstream said. "And we're not babies!" Quickflight said. "But why do I feel like crying?" Jetstorm said.

At the clubhouse they were talking. "He ruins everything. He even kicked me out of my own bed!" Jetstorm said. "Really?" Quickflight asked. Jetstorm nodded. "I know how about we avoid him? He's only here for three weeks." Quickflight said. "Yeah avoid him." Jetstream said.

 _Yeah yeah yeah._

 _Jetstream: First we thought that Barcross was really really nice a new friend to have and it seemed like such treat._

 _Quickflight: But then we found the truth he's just a bully from south. He went Barcross yeah to a bully and beast!_

 _Jetstream: Everywhere we turn he's just a step ahead!_

 _All: Barcross, Barcross what we going to do got bully on our tail got hide we got bail! Barcross Barcross If he's after you gotta run we gotta flee gotta hurry don't you see Barcross, Barcross he's just a bad bad bad seed!_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._

 _Jetstorm: Hiding from a bully we know it isn't right but being Drift's minicons we're not looking for that kind of fight._

 _All: He'll go home soon and then we'll have some peace again but for we're staying out of his way till then!_

 _Jetstream: Everywhere we turn he's just step ahead._

 _All: Barcross Barcross what we going do got a bully on our tail gotta hide gotta bail! Barcross, Barcross If he's after you we gotta run we got to flee got hurry don't you see?_

 _Jetstream: Why so mean why so crude?_

 _Jetstorm: Why so angry why so rude?_

 _Quickflight can't you be nice can't we be friends isn't sad is this how it all ends?_

 _All: Barcross, Barcross he's just a bad, bad. Barcross Barcross he's just bad bad. Barcross Barcross he's just a bad bad bad bad seed!_

"now what are we going to do?" Jetstream asked. "Tell Drift." Jetstorm said. "NO!" The other two said. "Hot shot?" Jetstorm asked. "No!" They said again. "Skid?" Jetstorm asked. "No! We are Tattletales!" Quickflight said.

They came up with an idea.

At the parade they waited for Barcross he pushed them away and hopped on the float. "That's nice letting him use your float after all the heart ache he's been having at home." Drift said. "What do mean?" Jetstream asked. "I didn't want to say this because I ddin't want him to feel singled out some bullies have been picking on him. He came here to try to relax. I so proud of you." Drift said and left. They decided to help him. They pushed him out of the float and it landed in the mud at bank of the lake. "Are you alright?" Drift asked. "Yes just a little mud." Jetstream said. "I got mud in my audio." Jetstorm said. "You saved me after I was so mean to you." Barcross said. "Yeah about that." Quickflight said.

They were washing themselves. "I saw it all with my own optics you pushed me just as it was heading to the lake!" Barcross said. "But we were the reason it was heading into the lake we booby trapped it." Quickflight said. "You see we were trying to get back at you or being such big bully." Jetstream said. "Then Drift told us how you were getting picked on back home then we realized we were being the bullies oh why does life have be so ironic!?" Jetstorm shouted. "What we're trying say is we're sorry," Jetstream said. "So want to start over?" Jetstorm asked. "Of course." Barcross said.

He was heading back home. And he told Ransack and Backtrack off.


	7. Chapter 7 Jetstorm's autistic

Chapter 7 Jetstorm's Autistic

Today was an ordinary day but something was different about Jetstorm I could tell from when first met him he was different. He tendency to worry and panic and get real nervous and easily excited. Today he had what we humans call a panic attack.

"Hey what's with Jetstorm?" I asked. "It's nothing you done Jetstorm for some reason acts this way to unfamiliar situations." Jetstream said. So Drift took Jetstorm to psychiatrist. The psychiatrist tested him. "There is nothing to worry about Jetstorm you just have Asperger's syndrome." the psychiatrist said. "Will I be alright will something bad happen?" Jetstorm asked. "No it is condition that makes your brain work differently than others and I'm prescribing a medication to help you focus and it will also help you keep things under control." The psychiatrist said. So it wasn't big deal to Jetstorm.

"if something so much as loud noise or bright light hits him it can set him off." Jetstream said. "Is Aspergers contagious?" Divebomb asked. "Shush here comes." Quickflight said. "Hey, guys." Jetstorm said. "Have to find pencilin I mean pencil of pen." Divebomb said. They were walking and Jetstorm headed into the medbay. "I think he's faking it." Airrazor said. "Look he's just drinking something." Airrazor said. "He's not he's taking pill to help him with his focus." Jetstream said. The door slide open. "Whoa!" All them said. "What are you guys doing here?" Jetstorm asked picking up Divebomb's contact lense. "Looking for my contact lense." Divebomb said taking from Jetstorm.

Jetstorm was getting lunch then Jetstream put sunglasses on his face. "I don't need these." Jetstorm said. Airrazor came over and bugged him with act. "I don't believe you. "Stupid problems." Airrazor said. At the baseball field. Divebomb had him out but got out of the way and dropped the ball. "You had me out." Jetstorm said. "it was mistake." Divebomb said. "Divebomb are sure is everything alright?' Jetstorm said. Divebomb walked away.

The next morning Jetstorm didn't go in for his medicine. "I'm cured." He said. "Good now I don't have to worry about catching Aspergers." Divebomb said. Jetstorm narrowed his optics. But when they were playing Jetstorm lost his focus and went into a panic attack. "Maybe I should get Drift so you can have place to calm down." Jetstream said. "I'm fine really." Jetstorm said nervously.

Jetstorm took his pill. "Jetstorm it is important to take your medicine why did you skip your appiontment yesterday?" Red alert asked. "I didn't want my friends to know they have been treating me really weird." Jetstorm said. "Maybe they just don't understand." Red alert said. "Yeah maybe that's it." Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm walked up. "I have a report on Aspergers syndrome. First I want you to imagine you are very tiny small enough to be in someone's brain. Now after that pretend you're in my brain." Jetstorm said.

Everyone saw they were in Jetstorm's brain. "Okay everyone ready?' Jetstorm asked. "HELP it's windy in here!" Airrazor cried. "Uh oh Airrazor went the wrong way he's in my intakes." Jetstorm said. "Stay with the group Airrazor you can get lost in here." Jetstorm said. "Is Aspergers a big bug? Will it attack us?" Divebomb said. "No Aspergers is for of Autsim a condition that makes my brain work differently than others. If here something like figure of speech I will take literally." Jetstorm said. everyone opened their optics. Divebomb raised his servo. "No Aspergers is not contagious. Any questions?" Jetstorm said. "Are you trying to tell us something?" Quickflight asked. "Yes I'm the same old Jetstorm I just have Aspergers syndrome like have black paint job." Jetstorm said. Now that everyone understood it wasn't a big deal anymore.


	8. Chapter 8 Jetstream goes nuts

chapter 8 Jetstream goes nuts!

Today the minicons were hanging out with kids in the park. A butterfly came landed on Jetstream's arm. "Wow what beautiful butterfly!" Jetstorm said. "I don't believe it is Acrovnus Brotain other wise know as the speckled swallow tail. It's very rare." Hannah said. "Really?" Quickflight asked. "Really." Hannah said. It walked around on Jetstream's arm. "It tickles!" Jetstream laughed. It flew away. Jetstream began to scratch. "Hey what's going on? I'm all itchy!" Jetstream said. "I think we should see a medic now!" Jetstorm said. "I didn't know butterflies could bite." Lisa said. "They can't," Hannah said.

"I'm telling you it was that butterfly that is when I got all itchy!" Jetstream said. "No Jetstream you're not allergic to butterflies you're not allergic to pet dander, tree pollen or flower pollen if you were you would see discolored swollen bump in one of these circles." Red alert said. "Well that's a relief it would stink if I couldn't pet pets or climb from trees while training or smelling flowers." Jetstream said. "However your energon did test positive an allergy to alloy peanuts." Red alert said. "Oh dear," Drift said. "Oh my!" Abigail said. "Would you relax Drift I don't even like alloy peanuts that much." Jetstream said. "Food allergies can be quite serious Jetstream as human doctor I should know I've seen anaphylaxis before." Abigail said. "Who's Anna Phylaxis is in same Recreation group as me?" Jetstream asked. "Anaphylaxis is reaction you could get if you eat alloy peanuts again. Instead of just rash it can be hard to swallow or even breathe or it can make you sick of make your face swell. We don't want that happening to you. I want you to look at these pamphlets." Red alert said. "Oh great!" Jetstream said. "The more you know about your allergy Jetstream the easier it will be to cope with." Red alert said.

At one of the cyber stores established on earth. Drift picked up a can of Tech chili looked at the back and put it up. "Drift it's just tech chili!" Jetstream said. "I know but it has alloy peanut oil in it see, you have to read the labels, alloy peanuts and products are in many kinds of cybertronain foods." Drift said. "Okay I get it. How about Robeef jerky?" Jetstream asked. "Read the label," Drift said. "YUCK!" Jetstream said. "Alloy peanuts?" Drift asked. "No something called Tech bull tongues!" Jetstream said.

At the base. "Jetstream dinner." Skid said. Jetstream saw the food. "What's this it's Friday night we always order Techense on Friday night back on Cybertron." Jetstream said. "I'm sorry Jetstream but a lot of Techense food is cooked with alloy peanut oil." Drift said. "Aw!" Jetstream said. He sat down. "Enjoy your tech chicken." Skid said. Jetstream had some. "Hmm pretty good much better then the kind they serve at the combined recreation group." Jetstream said. "Oh that reminds me I have make sure they special alloy peanut free table for you." Drift said. Jetstream coughed. "Special table!? You mean I can't even sit with my friends?! Oh that does it I'm going to bed." Jetstream said.

 _Jetstream was in line get lunch at recreation center. "Sorry Jetstream that's off limits the cook who prepared once stepped on alloy peanut." The lunch woman said. Jetstream reached for tech burger. "Watch it boy the bot who flipped that burger his middle name is alloy peanut." She told him. Jetstream looked at the pie. "Don't even think about the pie the oil eggs were hatched by tech chicken who dream of a dancing alloy peanut in bowler hat." She told him. "But I'm hungry," Jetstream said. "Don't worry we fixed something special for you at the special table. Thats Damien he's allergic to gluten this a tough place for him but loves our homemade spinach juice. That's Tip and Top they are allergic to their hands and all utensils plastic and metal and this where you'll sit enjoy your Cyber sprouts you get them everyday for the rest of your life." She said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jetstream said._

He woke up.

Jetstream walked into the kitchen. "Morning I have surprise for you." Drift said. "Is it cyber sprouts?!" Jetstream said. "No it's cellphone that way you can call me if you feel an allergic reaction coming on. Let see if it works." Drift said. It rang. "Hello?" Jetstream said. "Hi can you read me loud and clear?" Drift asked. "Yeah we are in the same room." Jetstream said. "Oh right bye." Drift said. "Bye, this great I'll got cyber candy store." Jetstream said. "I'll come with you." Drift said. "Drift I'm almost 15 vorns old I can go to the cyber candy store by myself." Jetstream said. Drift smiled. "I'll read the labels I promise." Jetstream said.

"No I'm not going to get alloy peanut brittle I hate alloy peanut brittle! Okay bye." Jetstream said. "How about gooey gears? They are no alloy peanuts in those." Railway said. "I don't like gooey gears they take forever to chew, and how did you know about?" Jetstream said. "Your allergy Drift email the other bots from the other units." Railway said. "He did that's so embarrassing!" Jetstream said. "Don't worry about it my partner did the same thing when we found out I was allergic to tech milk." Railway said. "Tech milk wow that's awful tech milk is in everything." Jetstream said. "Tell me about Tech ice cream cyber chocolate even tech cheese but you get use to it there is great tech ice cream made from rust rice milk." Railway said. "How did you know that?" Jetstream asked. "Research. The more you know these less your partner bugs you." Railway said. "Gear cashews I'm buying gear cashews!" Jetstream said. "Come on I'll show you the allergy section in the cyber library." Railway said.

"This book explains how all allergies work." She said handing to him. Jetstream took the book and saw comic for his favorite hero Tech boy. Him picked up to and began to read while eating the gear cashews. He began to scratch. "Railway my throat feels kind of funny." He said and saw rash on his arm. "Quick call Drift!" She said.

"I feel much better that shot Red alert gave me really helped." Jetstream said. "I should have never let eat those gear cashews what was I thinking?" Drift said. "But I'm not even allergic to gear cashews." Jetstream said. "The ones you bought were probably processed in factory that handles alloy peanuts too." Drift said. "You okay Drift?" Jetstream asked. "I'm just concerned that's all." Drift said.

Jetstream was reading the pamphlets Red alert gave him and fell asleep.

 _"Where am I? I can't move!" Jetstream said. "Thats because you're stuck to my super adhesive cyber-berry jelly thought you could live without my products huh Jetstream? We'll just see about that! Ann Phylaxis begin phase 2." Dr. Techume said. "Yes Dr. Techume." Anna Phylaxis said. A large knife spread alloy peanut butter on large slice of tech bread. "No alloy peanut butter! Stop anything but that! HELP!" Jetstream said. Tech boy burst through the door. "Its.." Jetstream said. "Tech boy!" The other two said. "Your sandwich days are over Dr. Techume! I suggest you get into wraps!" He said saving Jetstream. He carried Jetstream back to the base. "I don't know what I would have if that bread had touched me I'm allergic alloy peanuts." Jetstream said. "Well if it is like my allergic reaction to Sodium Chloride it wouldn't have been pretty." Tech boy said. "What is sodium chloride anyway?" Jetstream asked. "Salt one grain and will lose my super powers I also retain water and get grouchy." Tech guy said. Then the pager beeped. "Someone named Railway is being held captive by the evil madam Techovine I must save her! Remember Jetstream you are tougher than this allergy let it know who's in charge!" Tech said left._

Jetstream woke up.

Jetstream was going through the cabinets. "Jetstream what are you doing?" Drift asked. "Morning Drift I found some alloy peanut stuff we missed I'm just going to take to the cabinet that is label Alloy peanut stuff." Jetstream said. Drift smiled.

"It's medicine auto injector if I start feeling sick one shot of this and I a-okay I keep in sub space pocket." Jetstream said. "May see it Jetstream?" Crumplezone asked. "Hang on are packing alloy peanuts buddy?" Divebomb asked. "No I haven't had alloy peanut all day I swear!" Crumplezone said. Divebomb checked the food. "He's clean sit here." Divebomb said. Jetstream picked up the phone. "Hey Drift. Yeah I'm at the special table. Hows the soup? How did you know? DRIFT!?" Jetstream said. "What are you doing here?" Jetstream asked. "I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." Drift said. "I have everything under control Drift." Jetstream said about to take a bite out of hi sandwich. "i know you do, WAIT that's alloy peanut butter is it?!" Drift said. "Is Cyber-berry jelly and Tech- cream cheese you saw me make it, and it's delicious." Jetstream said with his mouth full. He Drift laughed.

"Okay a little farther and open your optics." Jetstream said. It was Ruby Tech-panda Techense place. "I found it on the cyber-net and talked to them they make dishes for bots with alloy peanut allergies, they use special pans and everything! Can we please eat here?" Jetstream said. "Well it is Friday night," Drift said. "Yes! And I'm have 3 oil egg-rolls!" Jetstream said.


	9. Chapter 9 Operation Jetstorm

chapter 9 operation Jetstorm

Jetstorm was reading a book. "Okay everyone it's arts and crafts time you have to listen so you know how to do this." The lady said. Everyone got up and walked to the tables. But Jetstorm stayed where and kept reading. "Jetstorm, arts and crafts." The lady said. Jetstorm kept on reading. Ransack walked up. "JETSTORM! IT'S ARTS AND CRAFTS TIME!" Ransack shouted. Jetstorm got up and put a book mark in his book.

At the base. Jetstorm turned on the TV. He was watching an animal documentary. "Huh?" He said and turned up the volume. Marcy who was in there ran out barking. "Jetstorm I have to study for biology test! And the TV is too loud!" Hannah said. "I agree I can't do my Tia-chi! With that noise because I can't focus!" Jetstream said. "Cut it out you two! It's my TV time!" Jetstorm said. Drift came in. "They're right Jetstorm it is to loud I can hear all the way from my room." Drift said turning it down. Jetstream and Hannah left. Jetstorm got closer to the TV. "Jetstorm that is too close to the TV. You'll damage your optics." Drift said. "But I can't hear it if I'm not close," Jetstorm said. "Really?" Drift said.

Drift to Jetstorm to see a medic who specializes in audios, throats and olfactory sensors. "Hi Jetstorm I'm Dr. Radar how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine," Jetstorm answered. "Jetstorm's had many audio infections this year one after the other." Drift told Dr. Radar. "But my audios don't hurt." Jetstorm said. Dr. Radar looked inside Jetstorm's audio. "Hmmm I see a lot of gunk and fluid built in the middle audio on this side." said. "But I don't feel it." Jetstorm said. "Even if it doesn't hurt the gunk is making it harder for you to hear." said looking in the other audio. "You see sound travels in waves it goes in the outer audio and down the audio canal. It bounces off the audio drum and makes it's way to the middle audio. But your middle audio is filled with gunk so the sound gets stuck and you have trouble hearing." said. "How do I get the gunk out?" Jetstorm asked. "We're going to have to put tubes in your audios." said. "You're going to put tubes in my audios, won't I look weird?" Jetstorm asked. He thought about how silly he would look. "No the tubes are very tiny see," said showing Jetstorm. "How are you going to get them in my audios?" Jetstorm asked. "Simple you come to the cyber hospital we'll put you to sleep pu them in your audios and wake you up. A very simple operation." said. Jetstorm looked pretty relieved.

That night at the dinner table. "Jetstorm's operation in next week." Drift said. Divebomb was about to grab the last tech bean burrito and so Jetstorm . "You should have it." Divebomb said. Jetstorm grabbed it and ate it.

The next day in the living room. "What movie should we see?" Hannah asked the others. "What ever Jetstorm wants to see." Divebomb said. Jetstorm was shocked. "Okay Disney natures Born in China." Jetstorm said. "Sounds great." Divebomb said.

At bed time. "Here is your favorite energerry juice." Divebomb said. "Thanks but why are you being so nice?" Jetstorm said. "Because you are about to have an operation and you are being very brave about it." Divebomb said. "I didn't know an operaton was something I had to be brave about," Jetstorm said. "it is and you are doing great. I should know I once had an operation on my throat done and you doing great." Divebomb said.

The day before the operation. "Jetstorm, We are going to make sure you're ready for surgery tomorrow." The nurse said. "What if I'm not?" Jetstorm said. "Don't worry we'll make sure you be." the nurse said. They weighed Jetstorm checked his height and energon pressure. "Okay Jetstorm I'm going to take some energon. You can hold on to Drift if you want to." The nurse said. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Jetstorm said using his other hand to grip Drift's arm and Drift grabbed hold. "I can't look hold me tight but not too tight!" Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm it's over." Drift said. "You are very brave minicon." The nurse said. "Thanks I bet somoe other minicons would cry huh? Lets get going." Jetstorm said. "Hold on Jetstorm you still have a few more doctors to see." The nurse said.

At the base. "Then I saw an anesthesiologist that is the weirdest word I ever said." Jetstorm said. "What does he do?" Jetstream asked. "To make sure I'm asleep during the operation and I have to make sure my tank is empty so I can't eat or drink anything after midnight." Jetstorm said. "That doesn't sound to bad." Airazor said. "Easy for you to say you guys aren't missing breakfast." Jetstorm said. Drift came in. "Jetstorm you have get to sleep so you can be ready for your operation tomorrow." Drift said. "But what if I wake up before its over?" Jetstorm said. "Don't worry the medics will make sure you will wake up after it's over." Drift said.

Jetstorm had bad nightmare.

"I'm fine and I'll show you." Jetstorm said and turned on the TV with the volume off. "Listen you need the surgery it's okay to be scared about it. But the problem with your audios must be fixed." Drift said. Jetstorm hugged Drift. "It will be alright." Drift told him. At the hospital Jetstorm was going into surgery. "We'll see you when you wake up." Drift said.

 _Some elephants were eat and hunter shot gun. Jetstorm jumped out of nowhere after hearing it. He grabbed the bullet and crushed it. "Be gone evil poacher." Jetstorm said. "Not fair I was so quiet!" The poacher said. "No one is too quiet for me. Now leave!" Jetstorm said. "Thank you," The elephant said. "Jetstorm!" Drift called. Jetstorm left. "I will never forget you." the elephant said._

Jetstorm woke up."I'm ready for the operation." Jetstorm said. "It's over, we can go back to the base soon." Drift said.

Back at the base. "Yes Jetstorm's fine, in fact I know he's better because his driving us up the wall with non-stop questions!" Divebomb said. "I heard that!" Jetstorm said. Divebomb sat on the couch. "May I look in your audio?" Jetstorm asked. "No," Divebomb said and left. "May look in your audio Hannah?" Jetstorm asked. "Of course Jetstorm and on human it's called an ear." Hannah explained. "Wow cool!" Jetstorm said.


	10. Chapter 10 cry bot

chapter 10 cry bot

The minicons were playing Cyber-soccer. "It will go in the goal!" Jetstream said to Divebomb. "Don't count on it bro!" Jetstorm said stealing the ball. "I got him! WHOA! I don't got him." Airazor laughed. "Nothing can get past the Nightbeat!" Nightbeat said. Jetstorm kicked it and it went into the goal. Hannah blew the whistle. "GOAL!" Hannah shouted. "Alright!" Jetstorm said. "I'm sorry Airazor." Nightbeat said. "About what?" Airazor asked. "About letting Jetstorm score." Nightbeat said. "No bot biggy you can't win them all." Airazor said. "But I..I really thought I could." Nightbeat said crying. "No need to cry you tried your best that is the important thing." Side swipe said. "Who wants snacks?" Hannah said. "We do!" The minicons said. "Wow Nightbeat was really upset when I scored." Jetstorm said. "Nightbeat is just cry bot! Let's go find the ball." Divebomb said.

"Question Divebomb what's a cry bot?" Jetstorm asked. "A bot who cries all the time like Nightbeat." Divebomb said. "So it's okay not to cry?" Jetstorm said. "Well it is when you're little but I'm a big bot and big bots don't cry. So in other words I don't cry." Divebomb said. "Well then neither do I!" Jetstorm said. He found the ball. A bee buzzed by. "AH! DROID!" Jetstorm shouted. "It was just a bee." Divebomb said. "Oh how silly of me." Jetstorm said his lip quivered. "Are you going to cry?" Divebomb asked. "NO! I'm fine!" Jetstorm said.

"Okay let's have some fun here you go Crumplezone dude!" Swindle said. "I got it I got it!" Jetstorm said and stumbled and landed on his ankle hard. "OW!" Jetstorm said. Everyone ran over. "Oh I think you might have sprained your ankle or worse Jetstorm." Skid said. "Ow," He said. "He'll be fine right big bot?" Divebomb said. "I think so." Jetstorm said. "It looks like it really hurts can you stand up?" Drift said. Jetstorm tried but he couldn't. "I say we need to get that ankle x-rayed." Red alert said.

"His ankle is broken." Red alert said. "Sorry Jetstorm you can't play in Cyber-soccer tournament tomorrow." Skid said. "Maybe it only looks broken." Jetstorm said."The x-ray doesn't lie Jetstorm it's broken." Red alert said. "But," Jetstorm said. "It's okay to be upset about this if you need to cry you can." Drift said. "I'll be fine." Jetstorm said. "I better get the things I need for his cast." Red alert said.

The next day. "Hurry up guys!" Airazor said. "I got the ball!" Jetstream said. "Wait for me!" Crumplezone said. "Too bad Jetstorm there will be other games but we'll win this one for you!" Divebomb said. "Bye have fun," Jetstorm said. "Are you coming?" Skid asked. "To the game but I can't play." Jetstorm said while moving over with his crutches. "True but you can watch and cheer on your brother and the rest of the minicons on our team." Skid said. "I can carry you there if you like." Drift said. "No I rather stay home." Jetstorm said. "That is one blue minicon." Skid said. "We better watch him today." Drift said.

"Okay friends neighbors Cyber-soccer enthusiasts ready for tournament?" Alloy-range said. "Yes!" They said. and the game began.

Jetstorm wandered out and sat down on a rock on the cliff above it. "Oh Drift look." Skid said pointing.

 _It's just not fair that I can't play my favorite game on sunny day. Watching every-bot run and play makes me wanna but I'm not gonna no way not me. When you feel so bad and you can't smile because you're just too sad. What do you do when you feel so blue makes you wanna but I'm not gonna no way not me. Because big bots don't cry._

"Hey decided to watch the game?' Skid asked. "No I came to watch the clouds." Jetstorm said. Hannah came over too. "You know what clouds pick up when they travel?" Hannah asked. "No," Jetstorm said. "Pollution, dust, mold, smoke, water and bad feeling or two." Hannah said. Thunder rumbled. "Uh oh!" The bots said. "I say that cloud sounds very unhappy." Drift said. "How do you know?" Jetstorm asked. "Listen." Skid said. Thunder rumbled again. "You know once a cloud gets too full it has to let everything out as..." Hannah said. "Rain." Jetstorm said. the rain fell. "Yes little bots, big bots, adult bots even humans have to cry," Drift said. Jetstorm began to cry. The rain ended.

"Feel better?" Skid asked. "Yes," Jetstorm said. "So does the cloud." Hannah said. "It's does how?" Jetstorm asked. "After a cloud cries it feels so good it paints that." I said. "A rainbow." Jetstorm said. "Yep." Drift said.

They went back the base. "What are you guys doing here?" Jetstorm asked. "They cancelled the rest of the tournament." Jetstream said. "And some took it much harder than they should of." Airazor said. "I just wanted to play," Divebomb said sniffling with tears running down his optics. "I'm not crying my contact just slipped." Divebomb said. "Don't be embarrassed even big bots and adults cry." Jetstorm said. "I do feel a lot better." Divebomb said.


	11. Chapter 11 heart of the moon

Chapter 11 heart of the moon

Today is the start of something great. My adopted little sister Luli is Chinese. We adopted her when I was 10. It's great time of year.

"I just love this time of year." Luli said. "Why is that Luli?" I asked. "The moon festival. And the bots are going to celebrate with us this year." Luli said. The bots were talking about the moon festival. "So what is the best part of the moon festival?" Jetstorm asked. "The MOON CAKES!" All of the humans said. "What are moon cakes?" The bots asked. "They are little pastries filled with things like red paste or lotus seed paste in fact a moon cake can be filled with just about anything." Luli said. "I came up with recipe for moon cakes that transformers can enjoy." Luli said. "YAHOO!" The bots shouted.

"But why do you have moon cakes at the festival?" Jetstorm asked. "It all started when China was in great danger the country's enemies were everywhere a girl brought her father a moon cake he was Chinese general that had be taken prisoner. In the general's moon cake was secret message that would help him defeat the enemy and that is why we have moon cakes at the moon festival." Luli said. "Cool," Jetstream said. "We have some time off training would you like to talk?" Drift asked his students. "I remember I have to do my Tia-chi, I see you at lunch." Jetstream said. "How about you two?' Drift asked. "Hey Quickflight ready to play apples to apples with Matt, Trevor, Maddie and me?" Lisa asked. "Yep see at lunch Drift." Quickflight said. "Looks like it's just you and me Jetstorm." Drift said. "Oh I just remembered Hannah was going to take me to this place on earth called a pet shop today." Jetstorm said and left. Drift sighed. Skid was out for the week studying herbs and gathering herbs for her herbal remedies.

They came back and Drift did not look pleased. "It's 4 minutes past lunch and we rarely do anything together outside of training it seems that you my own students rather do their own things in your free time instead. I miss all of us doing things together outside of training." Drift said getting up. "Wow Drift is really upset." Jetstream said. "I got it!" Jetstorm said. "You have an idea?' Quickflight asked. "Yes! Remember the story with the moon cakes? Don't you think Drift would love getting a message from us?" Jetstorm said. "Yes good idea Jetstorm." Jetstream said.

They wrote a message. They wrote it in ancient Autobot. They knew Drift could read it because he's studied it for years and he was teaching them how to read and write ancient Autobot and they were teaching him about ancient minicon. They grabbed it and took it Luli and Hannah who were making the moon cakes. "Oh you want us to put this in moon cake?" Hannah asked. "Yes one for Drift." Jetstorm said.

That night everyone was enjoying the moon. "This is nice," Drift said. "I know the moon is lovely tonight." Jetstorm said. "Not just the moon." Drift said. Luli brought the moon cakes. Every human got one and so did every-bot. Luli handed Drift his. "Break it in half." Luli said. "Okay," Drift said. He broke it in half. He saw a piece of paper he pulled it out and opened it. "It's written in ancient Autobot let's see what it says. It says...'We love you, and care about you' I wonder who could have wrote this." Drift said. "It's from Jetstream, Quickflight and I Drift." Jetstorm said. "Thank you my dear pupils." Drift said.


	12. Chapter 12 head in the clouds

chapter 12 the minicon with the head in clouds

The rec group was doing all kinds of things. Airazor was drawing. "Okay everyone we are going to do word problems." Crankshaft said. He was reading the word problem but Airazor was not paying attention. "Airazor answer the question." Crankshaft said. "Um two?' Airazor guessed. "Correct come up and show your process." Crankshaft said. "I just guessed." Airazor said. "You have not been paying attention again. I must talk to you about it." Crankshaft said. Then all the kids minicons left for home. And Crankshaft saw that Airazor had left.

Airazor was looking at book but could make sense of it. He walked up to Derick. "Hey Derick," He said. "Hi Airazor what is it?" Derick asked. "I need help with this book." Airazor said. "Okay what with?" Derick asked. "What's it about?" Airazor asked. "You are worse than Alex!" Derick said.

Airazor walked in on us. "Hey we are playing Zoo Trivia. Want to play?" Lisa asked. "I'm really not good at trivia." Airazor said. "Come on just for a little while?" Jetstorm asked. "Oh okay," Airazor said. "Okay it's your turn Airazor." Hannah said. "Haw conm fax chaeta goth?" Airazor said looking at the card. "Can you read?" Lisa asked. "Of course I can read I don't ant to play anymore." Airazor said storming out. "It says how fast can cheetah go?" Jetstorm said. "70 miles per hour!" Airazor shouted.

At the rec group. "Hey Airazor I want to talk to you about the story gave me." Crankshaft said. "What's wrong with it?" Airazor asked. "It was very interesting very similar to Judy Blume." Hannah said. "But I found very hard to read." Crankshaft said. "Have you ever been test for dyslexia?" Hannah asked. "Uh oh am I going to die?" Airazor said. "No people with dyslexia have a hard time reading and writing." Hannah said. "Really?" Airazor said. "Yes and you are not the only one in our base to have it." Hannah said. Matt came in. "I thought for sure I was heading for the kitchen you know silly m e can't tell my left from my right." Matt said. "Neither can I," Airazor said.

Matt and Airazor hung out for a couple of days.

"Hey guys," Airazor said. "Hey we're sorry we said you couldn't read." Jetstream said. "I can read I just have to go at slower pace than others I'm dyslexic." Airazor said. "What does that mean?" Jetstorm asked. "It means I have trouble reading and writing and taking directions." Airazor said. "That is pretty wild." Jetstorm said. "Yes it is," Airazor said winking.


	13. Chapter 13 listening walk

chapter 13 listening walk

Three of the minicons were playing a game. "Guys should we head back? It's getting dark out." Jetstorm said. "Start on back we'll meet you there." Jetstream said. "I don't want to go by myself," Jetstorm said. "Come on one round." Airazor said. Jetstorm ran in the bushes. "AH! Something slimed me!" Jetstorm shrieked. "Jetstorm it's just spider web!" Jetstream said. "What's with Jetstorm?" Airazor asked. "Sometimes Jetstorm can be scaredy cat." Jetstream explained. "The base," Jetstorm said running in. "Safe at last." Jetstorm said.

At bedtime. "Drift can you leave my small light on?" Jetstorm asked. "Sure thing." Drift said. All kinds of noises Jetstorm heard and his little light burned out. Jetstorm freaked and Ran into Drift's and Skid's room. "Jetstorm what is it?" Drift asked. "Can I sleep in here? I can't sleep." Jetstorm said. "What is giving you the spooks?" Drift asked. "The dark and all the noises in it." Jetstorm said. "I used be afraid of the dark and night noises when I was young." Drift said. "Me too," Skid said. "What my father and mother did was take me on listening walk." Drift said. "What's that?" Jetstorm asked. "It is when you walk and listen for sounds and try to identify who or what is making once the sound has face it is not scary anymore." Skid said. "How about I take you on one now." Drift said. "Okay," Jetstorm said.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Hannah asked. "On a listening walk." Drift said. "I'll come to I loved listening walks." Hannah said. "Okay but be quiet." Drift said. Hannah nodded. Jetstream and Divebomb came out. "Where you going?" They asked. "On a listening walk." Jetstorm said. "Can we come too?" They asked. "Sure but be quiet." Drift said. Airazor heard them and decided to follow. "I'm not scared of anything I wasn't even scared when we were lost on that deserted island separated from our partners." Divebomb said. "All us minicons were there we were all scared." Jetstream said.

Munching was heard. "What's that?!" Jetstorm said. Above some bats were munching on bugs. "Bats are noisy eaters." Hannah said. "Look at them eat." Divebomb said. "Bats are nocturnal which means they are active at night." Hannah said. "Cool!" Jetstorm said. Scratching was heard and some noises. "What is that?" Jetstorm asked. They looked to the left and saw some raccoons. "It's just family of raccoons," Jetstorm said. They kept on walking. The wind blew through the trees. "Listen the wind is blowing through the trees." Hannah said. "Yes it very pretty." Divebomb snuck up on Jetstorm and said with loud voice. "BOOGA, BOOGA BOOO!" Divebomb said. Jetstorm jumped. "Divebomb it's not nice to scare someone who is already very scared." Hannah said. "Hannah's right Divebomb," Drift said. "Sorry Jetstorm." Divebomb said. We heard chirping. "Crickets," Jetstorm said. They heard hooting. Jetstorm looked nervous. "It's just an owl." Hannah said. "Oh," Jetstorm said. They heard laughing. "What's that?" Jetstorm asked. "I don't know but it has been following us," Drift said. "I'll get it!" Divebomb said. Divebomb lunged at it and they rolled on the ground and crashed into Jetstream. "Airazor? What are you doing here?" Jetstorm asked. "Listening," Airazor said. Jetstorm told him what they heard. They walked into field. "Looks like fireworks." Hannah said. "Let's watch please?" The minicons begged. "Okay," Drift said. They watched the fireworks show. Thunder rumbled after it ended. "Rain," Jetstorm said. "Let's get going before it starts." Drift said. "Hey where's Jetstorm?" Divebomb asked. Jetstorm blew a horn and everybody shrieked. "Did I scare you?" Jetstorm asked. "Didn't scare me," Divebomb said. :Then why were your stabilizers shaking?" Jetstream asked. "We were all a little scared by that." Drift said.

They went back to bed and Jetstorm wasn't scared anymore.


	14. Chapter 14 Minicon pet business

Chapter 14 Jetstorm's and Jetstream's pet business

"Jetstorm and Jetstream want a puppy!" Divebomb said. "Cut it out Divebomb!" Jetstorm said. "Yes we are waiting for the right moment to tell Drift." Jetstream said. "Don't worry I keep it a secret." Divebomb said.

At dinner. "So what's going on?" Drift asked. "Jetstorm and Jetstream want a puppy," Divebomb said. "Blabbermouth!" Jetstorm said. "A puppy is a big responsibility you two," Drift said. "We'll take good care of it." Jetstorm said. "Skid and I will think about it." Drift said. "That means no," Divebomb said.

Drift and Skid talked in the room for awhile. "We decided you two can have a puppy," Drift said. "Yes!" Jetstorm and Jetstream said. "If you prove you are responsible enough for it." Drift said. "Okay," They said.

"I have an idea how about we take care of other people's pets then we will show them how responsible we are." Jetstorm said. "Great idea!" Jetstream said. They hung up fliers.

The phone rang. "Hello, Jetstorm's and Jetstream's pet sitting business Jetstorm speaking." Jetstorm said. They came into Drift's room we have are first client Miss Darla asked us to watch her beagle Lulu while she's on vacation." Jetstorm said. "Nasty Lulu?" Divebomb said. "Isn't that the beagle the pizza delivery man calls jaws?" Matt asked. "Yep," Maddie said.

"Okay here is Lulu things and she hasn't been herself lately and here is a list of things she doesn't like." Miss Darla said leaving.

Jetstorm and Jetstream did everything they were suppose to they walked her and she made sure they had the sidewalk to themselves. They tried to make her favorite foods. "Are you two sure you want a dog if it is so much work?" Drift asked. "Yes if we can handle Lulu we can handle any pet." Jetstorm and Jetstream said. Jetstream was busy with the orange cat that was brought in last week. The other pets went home. The cat went home but Lulu will be picked up at the end of the week.

"Tomorrow Miss Darla will pick up Lulu," Hannah said. "I'm kind of sad to see her go." Jetstorm said. The next day Lulu went missing. "Guys help us find Lulu." Jetstream said. Miss Darla came in. "Lulu is lost." Divebomb said. "My baby lost?" Miss Darla said. "Hey guys Jetstream and I found her!" Jetstorm said. "Yes and she had puppies!" Jetstream said. "That explains her behavior," Miss Darla said looking down on her dog. "Here is the twelve dollars I owe you and how would you like a puppy as reward your pick of the litter." Miss Darla said. "Really?" Jetstorm and Jetstream said. "Of course you two earned it." Drift said. "We like this one." Jetstorm said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Jetstream asked. Darren took a look. "It's girl you have there." Darren said. "I wonder what when going name her?" Jetstream asked. "I don't know?" Jetstorm said.


	15. Chapter 15 lost

Chapter 15 Lost

Jetstorm arrived at the base. "Good you're back we were so worried." Drift said. "So tell us what happened." Skid said. "Okay," Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm was talking to Ransack and Backtrack. "I got to go I'll miss my bus." Jetstorm said. He climbed on placed his change in the box. He waited for the bus to stop at the arts and crafts center. But he fell asleep.

"You fell asleep on the bus." Divebomb said. "Yes I had hard time getting to sleep last night and staying asleep." Jetstorm said and continued his story.

He woke up. "Hey did we arrive at the arts and crafts center?" Jetstorm asked. "We passed that a long time ago kid." the driver said and Jetstorm got off. "Which way do I go?" Jetstorm asked. The phone rang. "Drift did we lose Jetstorm?" Jetstream asked. "No he's at the arts and crafts center it's almost time to pick him up." Drift said. "The man at the art and crafts center says he hasn't seen Jetstorm all day!" Jetstream said. "WHAT?!" Drift said.

Drift looked upset. "Drift are you okay?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes it's just that was the worse call I ever got." Drift said. "We were going to call the police for search party." Airazor said. "Let Jetstorm finish." Hannah said. "Well I couldn't find pay phone that worked and then." Jetstorm said.

Jetstorm walked into an auto repair shop. "Ah you're one of those transformers a minicon. Would you like some oil?" The man asked. "Yes but I don't have enough money." Jetstorm said. "it's on the house how did you get here anyways." the man said handing Jetstorm the oil. "I fell asleep on the bus." Jetstorm said. "I'll call the bus company." The man said. The bus came. "Hey kid," The driver said. "I fell asleep on the bus." Jetstorm said. "Don't worry happens all the time we'll call your base just in case your folks are get antsy." The driver said.

"And that's what happened." Jetstorm said. "You did the right thing I proud of you," Drift said. Jetstream hugged Jetstorm. "You had me worried little brother promise me you won't get lost again?" Jetstream said. "Promise," Jetstorm said.


	16. Chapter 16 new puppy

chapter 16 new puppy

"Okay we have our puppy now and the name we give her will effect her." Jetstream said. "I know how about Jewel?" Jetstorm said. "Perfect!" Jetstream said.

Jetstorm wrote Jewel on the bowl. Jetstream put water in it and placed it on the ground. Jewel came up to the bowl and began to drink the water. "Jewel? You two are naming her Jewel?" Lisa asked. "Yes," Jetstorm said. "She looks more like Chloe," Lisa said. "Lisa they can name their dog Jewel if they want to it's their dog not yours." Hannah said. "okay," Lisa said. Jewel finished the water and walked into the living room. "Jetstorm and Jetstream the rug!" Abigail shouted. Jetstorm and Jetstream rushed her outside.

The two seemed to enjoy her. They were training her. They sometimes argued who should walk her. But they also argued who should clean up her messes. "I have solution." Hannah said. Hannah set up schedule. "That way you two won't have fight about it." Hannah said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream loved Jewel.

But one day they left Jewel at the base unsupervised. She tore up the living room. "Jewel how could you!" Lisa said. Jewel was put in crate as punishment. "We weren't here that's why she tore up the living room she was just trying to have a little fun." Jetstorm said. "You mean you two weren't looking after her?" Drift asked. "Yes," Jetstream said. "Well it is very responsible of you to admit your mistake," Drift said. "Yes let her out of the crate and give her a snack." Skid said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream continued to train her. Now she is well behaved puppy.


	17. Chapter 17 Jetstream's big hit

chapter 17 Jetstream's big hit

Jetstorm walked into his brother's room. "Hey what are you working on?" Jetstorm asked. "A do it yourself remote control model car." Jetstream said. "But it's all in pieces did it break?" Jetstorm asked. "No I just have to put it together," Jetstream said.

Jetstream was painting the car. "Hey those are some nice colors you chose," Jetstorm said. "Thanks," Jetstream said. Jetstorm knocked the paint bottle over. "Oops, sorry." Jetstorm said. Jetstream got frustrated.

"I've been working on it all week and it's almost finished." Jetstream told his friend Dartpoint. Jetstorm was holding while looking at it. "Jetstorm don't touch it, the paint isn't dry yet!" Jetstream said. "Ew," Jetstorm said putting it down and left to wash his hands.

Jetstream was looking at his now finished remote control model car. "Wow," Jetstorm said. Jetstream left to get a snack. Jetstorm took the car outside and broke it. Jetstream heard the noise and saw the broken car. "I was playing with it and I crashed it." Jetstorm said. "I told you not to touch it." Jetstream said. "Come on it was an accident," Jetstorm said. Jetstream made his hand into fist. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Jetstream said punching Jetstorm in the arm knocking him on the ground. Jetstorm got holding arm crying. "Drift!" Jetstorm cried running into the base. "JETSTREAM!" Drift shouted. "Uh oh Drift sounds mad." Jetstream said.

"What's going happen to my arm?' Jetstorm asked. "Nothing all it needs a little ice put on it." Amby said putting ice on Jetstorm's arm. "Yikes!" Jetstorm said. "What is it?" Amby asked. "That's cold." Jetstorm said.

"Apologize to your brother," Drift said. "No way I worked all week on this car and he broke after I told him not touch it or play with it with out asking me." Jetstream said. Jetstorm walked by with Hannah. "You're mean!" Jetstorm said.

"Jetstream this means no TV for a week." Drift said. "What?! You don't even care what he did to me." Jetstream said. "We already handled what he did it was an accident and he will go to bed early tonight. But what you did was wrong too but worse you hit your brother on purpose." Skid said.

"I missed Tech boy last night and I can't watch my new Tia-chi DVD to practice and I can't watch TV for a week and all Jetstorm got was sent to bed early." Jetstream told Ransack and Backtrack. "it makes sense if you ask me." Ransack said. "Yeah you hit your little brother that's terrible." Backtrack said. "Did you hear that Jetstream hit his little brother I for one am shocked." Bruiser said. "How can you be shocked about someone hitting someone?" Tugger said. "Yeah you're Bruiser if you don't hit someone you're out of the club." Scrape said. "I founded it." Bruiser said.

In the recreation building. "How about you hit the next bot you see." Scrape said. Jetstream walked by. "Hey Bruiser." Jetstream said and passed him. "Why didn't you hit him?" Tugger asked. "I did feel like it." Bruiser said. "Hey Bruiser did you hear Jetstream his little brother Jetstorm." Argyle said. "I haven't seen Jetstream." Bruiser said. He was trying avoid Jetstream. He di it all day. "There I did now just the rest of my life." Bruiser said.

"I never saw Jetstream again probably never will." Bruiser said. Jetstream came up. "Hey you forgot your pen running out of the rec building kind of sideways." Jetstream said handing it to him. "Pop him one Bruiser." Scrape said. Feeling pressured Bruiser punched Jetstream. "OUCH!" Jetstream said. Bruiser walked away.

"The next thing I knew I was on the ground it hurt and it was embarrassing." Jetstream said. "I bet you now know how Jetstorm felt when you punched him." Drift said. "What Bruiser is big minicon. Yeah I guess I get it." Jetstream said. "I'm sorry I hit you," Jetstream said. "That's okay I'm sorry I broke your car I got new set for you." Jetstorm said handing it over. "Thanks," Jetstream said. "I guess I should of asked before I played with your car huh?" Jetstorm said. "Yes I would have let you play with it if you were careful." Jetstream said.

Jetstream was walking in the park. "Hey Jetstream I feel rotten I'm sorry." Bruiser said. "Oh that's okay and thanks you helped me realize how I made Jetstorm feel." Jetstream said. "Oh you're welcome I thought I would teach some lesson from that." Bruiser said. "Hey it's the kid who got hit by Bruiser and lived you should be in our club kid." Scrape said. "There is no club I founded it and I'm disbanding it. Any club that makes you do something you don't want to do won't stand." Bruiser said. "Come on Jetstream let's get some oil." Bruiser said. "Ah great now we have no club." Tugger said. "I have new club with no hitting if anyone breaks those rules I clobber them." Bruiser said.


	18. Chapter 18 so long Techie

chapter 18 so long Techie

Jetstorm and Jetstream were looking at Divebomb's pet yellow parakeet. Techie was it's name. "This is Divebomb's pet parakeet Techie. When I first met Techie things didn't go off too great." Jetstorm said. "Sometimes I wish he would fly away to south and never come back." Jetstream said. "Sometimes my brother and I feel sorry for him being on Divebomb's team is one thing imagine being his pet." Jetstorm said. "We kind of like him now." Jetstream said. Techie woke up and began screeching. "With his beak closed!" Jetstorm said.

The birds were singing. Techie squawked. "You sound sick Techie no rec group for you today." Divebomb said. He put his claw up to Techie's forehead. "No fever. You need water I'll get you some more." Divebomb said taking the empty bowl and walking out with it. He came back awhile later. "Techie I got you, your water and your favorite poppy seeds." Divebomb said. He looked in the cage. "Techie?" He said.

Fracture was polishing his armor. "Fracture! Fracture!" Divebomb said running in. "Techie won't wake up." Divebomb said. "I think he's dead." Fracture said. "Why is he playing dead? When will he stop?" Divebomb asked. "Is something dead?" Jetstorm asked walking in. "What's dead?" Jetstream asked. "I heard someone say something is dead." Drift said. "Techie is sleeping and won't wake up." Divebomb said. Airazor walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. "Techie won't wake up." Divebomb said. "He's dead Divebomb not playing he's gone." Fracture said. "We'll give him a nice funeral." Fracture said. "But I don't want Techie to be dead!" Divebomb said crying. Fracture hugged him.

The team was outside the base. They laid flowers on the grave. "I want to stay with Techie for awhile." Divebomb said. Then he placed the flowers in cup. Then something brushed against him. It was small leopard frog. Divebomb looked at it with tears in his optics. "Hello," He said. The frog hopped up and down and hopped on top of Divebomb's head. "You're a hoppy little thing and pretty cute." Divebomb said. Divebomb thought for while and snuck it in the base.

That night the little frog hopped around the room and hopped out while Divebomb was sleeping.

Divebomb woke up. "Good morning Hopsie." Divebomb said and could find it. He ran through the base. "Hopsie, here Hopsie." Divebomb said. "What are you looking for?" Fracture asked. "Hopsie she's a little frog and jumps this high." Divebomb said showing him. "No I haven't seen and frog and did you bring one in here?" Fracture asked. "Yes and I'm trying to find her. Hopsie came out. "Hopsie!" Divebomb said and Hopsie hopped right into Divebomb's hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Divebomb said.

"Can I keep her?" Divebomb asked. "I don't see why not but we have to talk to Hannah to see how to take care of her she knows a lot about animals." Fracture said. Hopsie ate a fly. "EW!" Fracture said. "You may be a little frog but your my Hopsie froggy." Divebomb said.

Dedicated to my beagle Maggie.


	19. Chapter 19 sub for drift

chapter 19 sub for Drift

Drift was starting to get ready to teach his students. "Okay, *Clears throat* Now lets *Ahem, ahem!*" Drift said. "You okay master Drift?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes just got a tickle in my throat." Drift answered. The training continued. "Now you two *Ahem, ahem, ahem*" Drift said his voice sounded weak and scratchy. "I'll be right back." He said.

He walked into the med-bay. Amby was there. "Hello Drift what brings you in?" Amby said. "I can't teach my students. *Cough, ahem.*" Drift said. " Drift said. "Drift I can hardly hear you try speaking a little louder." Amby said. _"That's as loud as I can get."_ Drift said. He voice sound like it was close to below whisper. "I hate tell you this Drift But I'm afraid you've lost voice." Amby said. _"That's what I've be trying tell you,"_ Drift said in a really soft that is near impossible to hear. "Drift don't talk you must your voice. Not talking is one of the best things tot do for this situation." Amby said. "What's going on?" Red alert asked as came in with Ratchet. "Drift lost his voice." Amby said. Drift nodded. "Drift open wide," Ratchet said. Drift did as he was told. "Hmm, your voice box and throat are really red. So no talking for couple of days and drink lots of juice and you can't instruct your students." Ratchet. _"WHAT?! *Cough, cough!*"_ Drift said. Ratchet glared. And Drift stopped. "You must let you throat and voice heal." Ratchet said. Skid heard about the situation and offered to teach his student's with hers. Drift thanked her with a bow.

Skid was ready to help Drift's students learn about herbalism like she promised. It was great but they missed Drift. After couple of days Drift was back and ready to instruct. Everything was back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20 read it and weep

Chapter 20 read it and weep

Snow cat and Side swipe were watching Hot shot. "Hey guys what are you looking at?" I asked. "Hot shot," Snow cat answered. "Look at him show off." Deadend said as he came up. "He should leave that to the stunticons." Breakdown said. "But he sure amazing." Sideburn said. "Yes that's the word I was looking for amazing." Snow cat said. Then Hot shot lost control and crashed. "So much for amazing." Snow cat said.

Hot shot woke up. "Is he going to be alright Red alert?" I asked. "Don't worry Hannah he's going to be fine. Lucky for him you all brought him here really quick." Red alert said. Hot shot saw his leg and groaned. "How long am I going to be laid up?" He asked. "For about 1 week to 2 weeks depending on your recovery." Red alert said. "What am I suppose to do while I wait?" Hot shot asked. I grabbed a data pad with earth chapter book on it. "Here you can read this." I said. "Adventurous Amy and the Ruby tiger? Reading is for egg heads!" Hot shot said. "Reading something everyone can enjoy. Just give a chance sometime you might like it." I said. "I'll think about it." Hot shot said.

Hot shot ran out of things to entertain himself with. So he decided to give the book try. He began to read it. He could really relate to the character. _She reminds me of me._ Hot shot thought. But he kept it secret that he likes to read. After he was released from the med-bay he kept the data-pad he was reading hidden. I caught him reading.

"Please don't make fun of me." Hot shot said. "Why would we do that?" I asked. "Because reading is for egg heads i thought before." Hot shot said. "Reading for everyone to enjoy so keep reading and here are the other books in the series you can read them too so have fun." I said. "Awesome!" Hot shot said.


	21. Chapter 21 the bully

chapter 21 the bully

Sideburn was hanging out at the race track getting some practice in before first race of the season. He even gave advice by correcting one of the larger racers. He didn't like that too much.

He threatened Sideburn. He lifted Sideburn up and told him that he would do all his race track chores. "What if I don't?" Sideburn asked. "Then bad things will happen," Bronco said.

Prowl and X-brawn saw Sideburn and asked him why he looked so tired. "A bully is making me do his race track chores." Sideburn said. X-brawn and Prowl decided to handle him but Sideburn didn't like that all they did was embarrass him. So Matt told him to stand up to the bully.

When Matt told Prowl and X-brawn they were mad. Then I told them. "You two embarrassed him and you baby him he's 19 years old he's old enough to stand up for himself. He strong and tough so give him a chance." I said.

So the next day Sideburn stood up to him. Piston-cranker his mentor saw that and Bronco punch Sideburn in the optic and stormed off. "That took guts kid he won't bother you anymore because he know he doesn't scare you." He said and he got an ice pack for his optic. After that Bronco left him alone. "He won because he stood up to him if even if it meant he got hurt." I said.

Prowl and X-brawn were proud of their little brother.


	22. Chapter 22 one man building crew

chapter 22 One man building crew

"Wow this sure is one big building project we got here too bad you guys can't help." Heavyload said. "Yeah but still this a lot of work for one transformer." Wedge said. "You can say that again." Hightower said. "I agree are you sure you don't want help?' Grimlock said. "I make it great all by myself." Heavyload said. "You biting off more than you can chew is what we are worried about." Wedge said. "Are you saying my mouth is making promises my dump truck back can't keep?" Heavyload said. "Yes this is too much work for you." Wedge said. "Don't worry I can handle it." Heavyload said. The rest of the build team looked at each other. Heavy load swallowed.

"I better start working this new super duper human and Transformer mall is not going build it's self." Heavyload said. Heavyload saw the Predacons run by.

Powerglide was in the air. "Predacon stampede!" He yelled. Everyone was running while Snow cat was enjoying it. Well that's Snow cat for you. Heavyload came through and stopped it. "Why did you start stampeding?" Heavyload asked Predaking. "Oh I'm so very sorry you see a new group of Predacons just welcomed triplet sparklings into the world and we wanted to see them and I got stung by tech bee on the tush hurt like the dickens." Predaking said. "That's okay but next time steer clear of town." Heavyload said. "Sure thing." Predaking said waving good bye. The mayor was impressed. "I think he deserves a medal." The mayor said.

Snow cat made party for the ceremony for Heavyload's medal. "Were's Heavyload?" Luli my little sister asked. "I don't have seen him along not since the stampede." Demolisher said. Then Heavyload came up and yawned. The mayor presented him with an award. Heavyload thanked him and everyone and walked off. "Does Heavyload seem a little tired?" Starscream said. "Dizzy?' Matt said "Filthy" Knockout said. Everyone looked at him. "What have you seen him he's covered in dirt!" Knockout said. "He's dump truck," I said.

Starscream and I saw Heavyload working on something. "What is he doing?' Starscream asked me. Heavyload was working on the new mall. "Hey Heavyload. What are you doing?' Starscream asked him. "Working on one of the build team's big projects." He answered. "Why are you doing it alone?' I asked. "Oh you know Wedge, Grimlock, and Hightower are hurt. So I must do it."Heavyload answered. "But you need help." I said. "No I don't need help I can do it by myself!" Heavyload said walking off.

Heavyload ran up to Powerglide. "It's about time." Powerglide said. "Sorry I busy building the new mall. Sorry." Heavyload said. He was helping Powerglide with his latest stunt. Heavyload got running started jumped. "WHOA!" Powerglide said being launched into the air. "You're welcome." Heavyload said.

Starscream was helping instruct new fliers. (One of the jobs of winglord). He heard screaming. Skywarp had no time to move and Powerglide landed on top of him. "Need help?" Starscream asked "No but someone else does." Powerglide said. "Heavyload." Starscream said. Powerglide nodded.

Heavyload was hard at work. He bumped his head. "Ouch!" He said. Starscream came up. "Heavyload can we talk?" Starscream asked. "Can tech bees squawk? I don't think I ever heard one do that." Heavyload said. "No can we talk!" Starscream said. "You like stalks, bean, celery or asparagus?" Heavyload asked. "No I need to talk to you!" Starscream shouted. "You want to walk to the zoo why aren't you?" Heavyload said. "No I need to talk to you!" Starscream said. "Why didn't you say so." Heavyload said. "Powerglide dropped in on my lesson." Starscream said. "That's cool" Heavyload said. "No He landed on Skywarp after you launched him into the air." Starscream said. "Oh sorry now I must help Snow cat." Heavyload said.

Heavyload helped Snow cat make his cupcakes but it didn't go right.

Starscream and I went into the med-bay a lot of the bots were sick. "What happened?' Starscream asked. "There was mishap with the cyber cupcakes." Ratchet said. "No bad-cakes." Snow cat said. "Heavyload." Starscream said.

Starscream and I went over to the construction site. Heavyload was working. "Heavyload you need help." Starscream said. "No I can do it on my own." Heavyload said. "But we just came back from the med-bay." I said. "I have to finish my work and I don't need help!" Heavyload said. "That bot is stubborn as mule!" I said. "You got that right." Starscream said.

Things really got out of control when the sheep stampeded into town. "That's it enough is enough!" Starscream said.

"Must finish building." Heavyload said. Starscream came up. "Alright Heavyload enough is enough not only has you building on your own cause you problems it sent Powerglide into a crash, made many bots sick and frightened a bunch of new baby lambs. You need help!" Starscream said. Heavyload nailed the last nail in. "Ha I finished! How do you like that?" Heavyload said panting. "How do you like that?" Wedge said pointing at the rest of the unfinished super human and Transformers mall. "UH!" Heavyload said fainting. "Heavyload!" Starscream said. "What?" Heavyload said. "Good you're okay Heavyload I respect the build team but you can set your stubborn pride aside and let your friends help you." Starscream said. "Okay," Heavyload said. "I won't take no as an answer. Huh?' Starscream said. "Yes please I would really like the help." Heavyload said. "Good" Starscrea said breathing the sigh of relief. Everyone began to work. "Hey guys lets take a break. I have some nice cyberberry and energerry juice for you." Heavyload said.

"i'm sorry for being so stubborn I guess help is a good thing." Heavyload said.

"


	23. Chapter 23 Short Break's Techonsils

chapter 23 Short Break's Techonsils

The bots all kinds of cons and bots were getting the kids and younger siblings ready for school. Stretch-leg, and Strike-line are Cohrada and Longrack's younger sisters. The favorite breakfast of many of them was made. Tech-chocolate chip cyber-waffles. Break was wondering where his little sister Short Break was. She never misses out on cyber-waffles she loves them. "Hey have see Short Break this is her favorite Breakfast. "She's still in bed." Strike-line answered. "She is?" Break asked. "Yes, her alarm went off and for some reason she didn't turn it off we went in her room turned it off and told it was time to get up or she would be late for school. But all she did was turn over cover her head with the sheets and groaned." Stretch-leg said. "I better go check on her." Break said.

Break came into Short Break's room. "Short Break it's time to get up you're going to be late for school." Break said. All short Break did was moan. Break uncovered her face. "I don't feel good." Short Break croak and grabbed her throat. "Does throat hurt?" Break asked. Short break nodded. He felt her forehead. She was hot! Break got Ratchet who took her temperature. "102.6 she has a fever she must stay in bed." Ratchet said. Break called the school and told them Short Break was sick and couldn't come. Break brought a warm drink to help Short Break's sore throat.

Short Break really wasn't feeling well her head was hurt and so were her audios. Stretch-leg and Strike-line came back from school they brought her the homework the teacher assigned. Short Break began to work on it but she was feeling so bad. Break could see she was having a hard time keeping up her head. Break felt her neck it was stiff. Short Break said her audios and head were hurting. Break commed Ratchet and told him about it. Ratchet told him to bring her into the med-bay. Ratchet looked at everything. "She needs her techonsils taken out." Ratchet said. "Okay when will you do it?" Break asked. "Tomorrow morning she'll have to stay overnight after the operation she must stay in bed for at least 10 days." Ratchet said. Break stayed by his sister's side for about 3 hours and he got up he said he had to go but he would be back tomorrow morning before her operation. Break's girlfriend Chillout came in she knelt by Short Break and told her she was very brave and she hoped she would feel better soon. Then Break and Chillout left. Short Break was alone and she cried.

Break came the next morning like he said he would. The medics were keeping Short Break busy. Amby was taking her temperature. Red alert was taking her pulse and energon pressure. Knock out was listening to her spark-beat and her breathing. Sawblade was about to give her shot. "It's going to hurt Short Break but only for a second. Short Break screamed. "The needle has touched you yet there it's over that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sawblade said. Short Break was wheeled into the operating room. Amby told her to count backward from ten. Short Break only made it 4 before she fell asleep.

When Short Break woke up she didn't know what happened she was dizzy and her throat hurt. "Short Break the operation was success. It will be about a day or two before you're running around but you will be fine." Ratchet said. The others were there. Break and Chillout Brought here a present a plush Bamboo shark. Short Break hugged it. Longrack and his little sister Stretch-leg gave her a new book. Cohrada and Strike-line gave her a box of crayons. The other gave get well cards they made. Short Break said thank you. Short Break went back to sleep shortly afterwards. "We better let her rest. The more she sleeps the better." Amby said.

The next day Short Break felt better. She ate a bowl of tech-ice-cream. Some of the kids for school brought her get wells cards, flowers, coloring books one brought her a plush Humboldt penguin with a get well soon balloon tied to the flipper. Some even brought her, her homework. Which she got started on right away.

After a week Short Break was back at school she turned in her homework. Everyone was glad she was back.


	24. Chapter 24 Memory lane of treasures

chapter 24 Memory lane treasures

It was raining outside. "Man there is not much to do because of the rain." Divebomb said. "I got it. How about we go poking through the bases rooms and attic and look at the stuff." I said. "But Hannah what is so important about that stuff?" Lisa asked. "Well they may seem strange or unimportant but they bring back memories for those who shared it." I said. "Okay," Everyone said. So we began to look around. "Hey it's plush my Kangaroo." Luli said. "Yes it is I remember when you got that I have matching one. It was when I went to the zoo with my one and only little sister for the first time." I said. "I remember that!" Luli said.

Divebomb was rummaging around. He found something. "Hey look at what I found!" He said. Drift looked at it. "Why it's a piece of metal from a con who I brought in with bounty placed on him." Drift said. "That's important to you Drift?" Jetstream asked. "It is. Because it was the first bounty I capture with you two." Drift said. "Hey I remember that not very well but still remember the con's face." Jetstream said. "Me too," Jetstorm said. Fracture found some thing. "Oh I remember this it was my old lob ball I remember when my big brother and I would play lob ball together." Fracture said. "Where were we Fracture?" Airazor asked. "This was when I was a kid so before you were born and came to Cybertron." Fracture said. Airazor found something. "Look at this thing it has to be 3,000 years old!" Airazor said. "That's not thing it Turbie my Turbo fox!" Jetstorm said running up and taking it out of Airazor's hand and hugging it. "It only looks that way because Jetstorm loved it so much." Jetstream said. "Yes he always had with him when I found him." Drift said. "It was your first stuffed animal. I got that for you then day you were born but I was unsure I wanted a baby brother." Jetstream said. "You didn't want me?" Jetstorm asked. "Only because I didn't know you when mom and dad brought you home I said yep that's my baby brother." Jetstream said. "That's my big brother." Jetstorm said hugging Jetstream. "HEY!" Jetstream said in surprise and hugged him back. Jetstorm saw something. "What's this?" He asked. "That's my old twist-a-hoop. I use to be really good at it and the best part is when you were a sparkling and had the cyber-flu the only thing that made you laugh and forget you were sick is when I twisted with my twist a hoop for you." Jetstream said. Jetstream started to do it but it kept falling. "Well I use to be good at it." Jetstream said. Divebomb found his old jack in the box. "it was my favorite toy as a sparkling." He said. Airazor found his first board game. "I use to play this with Divebomb all the time!" Airazor said.

The rain stopped. "You were right Hannah going through the memories today was a great idea." Trevor said. Everyone agreed.


	25. Chapter 25 Cybertronian puberty

chapter 25 Cybertronian puberty

Jetstorm woke up this morning to him he felt a little different. He couldn't put his finger on it but he thought something was different about him. His brother Jetstream just got his facial hair a few months back. Jetstorm was wondering when he would become more adult like and less like a kid. Jetstorm was 13 going on 14 and Jetstream was 17 going on 18. Jetstorm is beginning to think he will never become an adult. But he's wrong. Because Amby told him so. She told him he was nothing more than a late bloomer.

Jetstorm walked into the living room. Drift was watching a documentary about earth samurais. "Morning Drift." Jetstorm said. Drift that an adult bot was talking to him. "I'll talk to you in a minute mister." Drift said think an adult mech bot or adult male human was talking to him. "Who are you calling mister?" Jetstorm asked.

Drift turned around. "Jetstorm morning." Drift said. He looked for another bot because he didn't know who the voice belonged to. Jetstorm was curious he wonder what Drift was looking for. Jetstorm went into the kitchen and grabbed his breakfast. Jetstorm was having one of his favorites, crispy cyber rice cereal. He sat down and ate his cereal. Jetstream saw Jetstorm and said "Morning." "Good morning." Jetstorm said. Jetstream jumped. Jetstorm noticed his brother jumped. "Something wrong?" He asked. Jetstream shook his head. He began to think. _Jetstorm's voice changed and he doesn't even notice!_ Jetstream thought. Jetstorm finished his breakfast.

Then he walked into the living room to watch the show with Drift. After Drift's show was over Jetstorm put a nature a show about the mantis. Drift seemed to like the mantis' style. To wait for the right moment to strike. Jetstorm looked at Drift. "So do you like the mantis, it is so cool." Jetstorm said. Drift saw that that voice came from Jetstorm. "Jetstorm your voice changed." Drift said. Jetstorm was shocked. "So I've finally begun to bloom?" Jetstorm asked. Drift nodded.

So Jetstorm finally hit puberty.


	26. Chapter 26 Lio Junior goes nuts

chapter 26 Lio Junior goes nuts

Lio Junior was hanging out with his friends. They were playing. A butterfly landed on Lio Junior's arm. "Wow, a great spangled fritillary very rare for these parts." Said Crawler.

"It tickles." Said Lio Junior. Then it flew off Lio Junior began to scratch. "Hey what's going on I'm all itchy!" He said.

"I think you should see a doctor." Said Tusker.

"I'm telling you it was that butterfly that's when I got itchy." Lio Junior said.

"No Lio Junior you are not allergic to butterflies. You're also not allergic to pet dander, tree pollen or flower pollen if you were there would be red bump in one these circles." Santon said.

"Well that's a relief. It would really stink if I couldn't pet pets, pick flowers for mom or climb trees." Lio Junior said.

"But you energon blood did test positive for an allergy to tree nuts." Santon said.

"Oh dear," Lio Convoy said.

"Relax dad I don't care for tree nuts they get caught in my teeth." Lio Junior said.

"Your father has a right to be worried tree nut allergies are a bit similar to peanut allergies which means they can be serious." Santon said. "And you allergy is on the severe side."

"Son listen I remember reading about anaphylaxis in health class when I was at the academy." Lio Convoy said.

"What's anaphylaxis?" Lio Junior asked.

"Anaphylaxis is a reaction you could get if you eat tree nuts. Instead of rash it can be hard to swallow or even breathe we don't want that to happen to you." Santon said. He pulled out some pamphlets and a bracelet that had a nut on it. "That's why I want you to read these and wear this." Santon said handing him the pamphlets and putting the bracelet. It said tree nut allergy on it along with the nut.

"Oh great well I like the bracelet it's cool." Lio Junior said.

"The more you know about your allergy Lio Junior the easier it will be to cope with." Santon said.

Lio Junior sighed. Lio Junior and Lio Convoy were shopping. Lio Convoy was looking at some chocolate spread for toast. He put it back. "Dad it's just spread for toast." Lio Junior said.

"I know but it has tree nuts in it see." Lio Convoy said showing him the label. "You have to read the ingredient labels because tree nuts and tree nut products are a many foods."

"Okay I understand." Lio Junior said and looked at the label of Turkey Jerky. "Yuck!"

"Nuts?" His dad asked.

"No something called giblets." He said.

"Lio Junior dinner." Lio Convoy called. Lionia was out she was visit her sister who had her first sparkling and she was going to help out for a couple of weeks.

Lio Junior sat down at the table. Lio Junior grabbed a slice of pizza. "This pizza is good. Much better than the ones in the school cafeteria." Lio Junior said.

"Oh that reminds I have to make sure that they have a nut free table for you in the cafeteria." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior coughed. "Special table I can't sit with my friends? I'm going to my room." He said.

Lio Junior was having a nightmare. He dreamed that all cafeteria food has tree nuts and had to eat brussell sprouts. Lio Junior woke up with a gasp.

Lio Junior walked into the kitchen it was Saturday morning. "Good morning I have a surprise for you." Lio Convoy said.

"Is it brussell sprouts?" Lio Junior asked panicking.

"No it's your own cell phone that way you can call me or your mom when she comes back if you fell an allergic reaction coming on." Lio Convoy said handing it to him. "Let's see if it works."

The cellphone rang. "Hello?" Lio Junior said.

"HI can you hear me loud and clear." Lio Convoy said.

"Yes we are in the same room." Lio Junior said.

"Oh right. Bye." Lio Convoy said.

"Thanks dad I'm going to the candy store." Lio Junior said.

"I'll go with you." Lio Convoy said.

"Dad it's just around the corner and I am almost 8 years old I can go by myself." Lio Junior said.

Lio Convoy smiled. "I'll read the labels I promise." Lio Junior said and left. Lio Convoy looked worried.

"No Dad I haven't decided. No I'm not going to get an almond bar I don't even like almonds okay bye." Lio Junior said.

"Hey how about peachy gears? There are no tree nuts in those." Honeyclaw said.

"I don't like peachy gears I hate the taste of peaches, and how do you know?" Lio Junior asked.

"Your allergy your dad emailed all the parents in class." She said.

"He did?" Lio Junior said.

"It's no big deal my parents did same thing when we found I was allergic to milk." She said.

"Milk wow that's awful milk is in everything." He said.

"Tell me about it. But I'm use to it there is great ice cream make from almond milk." She said.

"How do know that?" He asked.

"Research." She said. "The more you know the less your parent's bug you."

The phone rang. "Peanut candy okay I'm buying a peanut candy bar." He said.

They went to the library. Lio Junior was reading comic book the adventures of Robo Tiger. Lio Junior was eating his candy and began to scratch. "Honeyclaw my throat feels kind of funny." He said and got a rash.

"Quick call your dad." She said.

"I feel much better that shot Santon gave me really worked." Lio Junior said.

"I shouldn't have let eat the peanut candy bar what was I thinking." Lio Convoy said.

"I'm not allergic to peanuts." Lio Junior said.

"The candy bar you bought was probably processed with tree nuts too." Lio Convoy said.

"Are you okay dad?" Lio Junior asked him.

"I'm just worried that's all." Lio Convoy said.

Lio Junior read the pamphlets. He fell asleep. Lio Junior dreamed about being trapped by a tree nut villain. Then Robo Tiger saved him. Rob Tiger explained that he was allergic to salt. He told Lio Junior that he was tougher than his allergy let it know whose in charge. Lio Junior woke up.

Lio Junior was going through the cabinets. "Lio Junior?" Lio Convoy asked.

"Morning dad I found some tree nut stuff we missed I'm going to take it to the trash." Lio Junior said.

At school. "It's a medicine auto injector. If I start feeling sick on shot of this and I am a okay I keep in this specail bag." Lio Junior said.

The phone rang. "Hey dad. Yes I'm at the table. How's the pasta how did you know." He looked out the window. "Dad what are you doing here?'

"I was in the neighborhood and I just want to make everything was fine." Lio Convoy said.

"I got everything under control dad." Lio Junior said.

"I know that candy bar doesn't have nuts it?" Lio Convoy asked.

"No it's plain old milk chocolate." Lio Junior said. He took a bite. "It's good." He said.

Both of the laughed.

Lio Junior was going to be just fine.


	27. Chapter 27 Short Break goes nuts

chapter 27 Short Break goes nuts

Short Break was on the playground with her friends. A butterfly landed on her arm. "Wow pretty." She said. The others had to agree.

"It's regal Fritillary. I never seen one up close." Crawler said.

It flew off. Short Break began to scratch. "Hey what's happening I'm all itchy!" She said.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Strike-line said.

"I'm telling you it was that butterfly, that's when I got itchy." Short Break said.

"No Short Break you're not allergic to butterflies you are also not allergic to pet dander or tree pollen if you were you'd see a red bump in one of these circles." Santon said.

"That's good because I love petting pets and climbing trees." Short Break said.

"But your energon blood did test positive for an allergy to peanuts." Santon said.

"Oh dear!" Break said.

"Relax Break, I don't even like peanuts that much." Short Break said.

"Your older brother Break has right to be worried Peanut allergies can be very serious." Santon said.

"Yeah I've heard of anaphylaxis before." Break said.

"What's anaphylaxis?" Short Break asked.

"Anaphylaxis is a reaction you could get if you eat peanuts again. Instead of just a rash it could be hard to swallow or even breath we don't want that happening to you." Santon said and took out pamphlets and a bracelet with peanut on it. "That's why want you to read these and wear this allermates wrist band."

"Okay and I like this bracelet the peanut looks cool." Short Break said.

"The more you know about your allergy Short Break the easier it will be to cope with." Santon said.

Short Break sighed.

Short Break and her older brother Break were at the story. Break grabbed a packet of pudding cups looked the label and put it back. "Break it's pudding!" Short Break said.

"I know but it has peanut oil in it see?" Break said showing her the label. "You have to read the ingredient labels peanuts and peanut products are in all kinds of food." Break said.

"Okay I understand." Short Break said. She looked at the label on some beef jerky. "EW!" She exclaimed.

"Peanuts?"Break asked.

"No something called beef tongue." She answered. Break laughed that did sound pretty gross.

At their House Break was coming back with some burgers and fries from the drive thru. "Short Break dinner." He called. Since Short Break want to live on earth with her big brother her parents said she has to listen Break and he was in charge. They told Break he was completely responsible for Short Break and he told seriously she was his little sister and he loved her. Short Break came in.

"Here is your burger only ketchup and it's peanut free." Break said.

"Thanks," Short Break said and took a bite. "Pretty good much better than the ones the make at school." She added.

"Oh that reminds me I need to make sure they have a special peanut free table for you in the cafeteria." Break said.

Short Break coughed. "Special table you mean I can't even sit with my friends? That's it I'm going to my room." She said.

Short Break was having a nightmare. She dreamed all the cafeteria food had peanuts so she had to eat Lima beans.

Short Break walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Morning sis I have surprise for you." Break said.

"Is it LIMA BEANS!?" Short Break asked.

"No, I know hate Lima beans. It's your own cellphone this way you can call me if you feel an allergic reaction coming on." Break said. "Let's see if it works." He added.

The cellphone rang. "Hello?" Short Break said.

"Hi can you hear me loud and clear?" Break said over the phone.

"Yeah we are in the same room." Short Break said.

"Oh right." Break said.

"Cool thanks I'm going to the candy store." Short Break said.

"I'll come with you." Break said.

"Break I'm almost 8 years old and it's only 2 blocks away I can go by myself." She said.

Break smiled. "I'll read the labels I promise." She said and left.

At the candy store. "No I haven't decided yet. No I'm not going to get peanut brittle I don't like it anyway. Okay bye." She said over the phone.

"Hey how about sour bursts there are no peanuts in those." Lio Junior said tossing them over.

"I don't like them they taste mushy and how did you know?" She asked.

"Your allergy your brother emailed all the parents in class." He said.

"He did?" Short Break said.

"It's no big deal my dad did the same thing when we found out was allergic to tree nuts." He said.

"Tree nuts wow that bad that's in a lot of things." She said.

"Tell me about Some ice creams, chocolate bars, even cereal. But I'm use to it there is this online store that sells yummy chocolate bars for people with tree nut and peanut allergies." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Research. The more you know the less your family bugs you." He said.

Short Breaks cellphone rang. She saw some pistachios. "Pistachios I'm buy pistachios." She told Break over the phone.

Lio Junior and Short Break went to the library after that. Short Break was reading a comic of shocking wasp. She began to scratch after she ate some of her snack. "Lio Junior my throat feels kind of funny." She said and rash appeared.

"Quick call your brother." He said.

They walked out the doctor's office. "I feel a lot better that shot Santon gave me really helped." She said.

"I shouldn't have let you eat those pistachios what was I thinking." Break said.

"But I'm not allergic to pistachios." She said.

"The ones you bought were probably processed in factory that handles peanuts too." Break said.

"Are you okay big brother?" She asked.

"I'm just concerned that's all." He said.

That night after reading pamphlets Short Break dreamed that peanut with mask was holding captive and shocking wasp saved her. He told her about his allergy to curry. He told her how she was tougher than her allergy just show it that she is in charge.

Short Break was going through the cabinets and putting things with peanuts in on the counter. "Short Break?" Break said.

"Morning Break I found some peanut stuff we missed I'm taking it to the cabinet labeled peanut stuff." She said.

The next day at school. Short Break was sitting with her friends and should them her epipen. Break called her. "Hi Break yes I'm at the specail table. How's the macaroni? How did you know?" She said then looked out the window. "Break what are you doing here?" She said.

"I was in the neighborhood and I want to check and see if you had everything needed." Break said.

"I can handle myself Break." She said.

"I know it's just that... What's that? That's not peanut butter is it?' Break said.

"It's tuna fish! Remember you helped me make it!" She said and took a bite. "And it's tasty." She said. Both of them laughed.

Short Break was going to be just fine.


	28. chapter 28 when someone dies

chapter 28 when someone dies

"It's so not fair! Why did this have to happen to me! Why did grandpa Twistout have die?" Hot rod said. Looking at his stuffed dragon. "Maybe it's because I asked in my prayers he wouldn't or if I didn't trick Hot shot into washing the dog bowl for three weeks." Hot rod said.

"You're blaming yourself for your grandpa's death you really shouldn't." A female voice said.

"I am I going crazy or did you just talk?" Hot rod asked his toy.

"You are not going crazy it's just me, Hannah." Hannah said over Laserbeak. Hannah was at college.

"That's good," Hot rod said with a sigh. "I thought I was loosing it."

"I'm sorry about your grandpa according to what you and your mother Tinside told me he sounded pretty cool." Hannah said.

"Yeah probably because I acted like such spoiled brat for past couple of days and if I didn't tell the lie about the trash compactor and cousin Sunstreaker's paint things would turned out different." Hot rod said.

"Now Hot rod you didn't cause your grandpa's death having bad thoughts, doing the wrong thing or lying can't cause someone to die." Hannah said. "Death isn't like that."

"But I don't understand this whole death thing I never dealt with anything like it." Hot rod said.

"I know how you feel when my great grandma east died I didn't know what to think. But that is normal but feeling fear is also normal and what do I say about fear?" Hannah said.

"Face it. But how can I face death?" Hot rod asked.

"A good question." Hannah said.

"But it helps to talk about it with your mom or your dad or cousins or friends." Hannah said.

Bumblebee came in. "Hey Hot rod how you doing came to hang out for awhile." He said.

Hot rod looked at him. "I brought you memory box you can fill it with things that remind you of your grandpa. Photos, drawings, even things he liked." Bumblebee said handing it over.

"I don't want that I want my grandpa!" Hot rod said.

"I know how you feel I felt the same way when my cat Mitzi died." Bumblebee said.

"My Grandpa is nothing like your dumb cat!" Hot rod snapped.

"Hey she was more than just a cat! She was like my best friend I remember one time this big bot was teasing me and."

"You are comparing my grandfather who cared about me and helped me realize my dreams with dumb cat! Get out!" Hot rod said.

Bumblebee began to leave. "Don't leave Bumblebee. You might be on to something people are normal angry when one close to them dies they say things they don't and take their anger out others." Hannah said.

"What am I suppose to due sit here and scream as loud as I can?' Hot rod asked.

"Sure it might help you feel better." Hannah said.

Hot rod deep breath screamed really loudly. Bumblebee covered his audios and Hannah covered her ears. Laserbeak fell onto a pillow. "Whoa! Maybe try something else." Hannah said.

Laserbeak shined messages on the screen. "You know you could've had Laserbeak do that before the screaming!" Bumblebee said.

"I guess but I'm afraid to fall asleep because I've been having these very scary dreams." Hot rod said.

"Don't worry I will stay here till you go to sleep and I will help with those dreams." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee the last time you tried to help someone I got sprained ankle and you had bucket of slop on your head." Hot rod said.

"Yeah not my best idea." Bumblebee said.

"Okay Hot rod as you fall asleep think about good things about your grandpa it will push away the bad stuff." Hannah said.

"Okay," Hot rod said.

Then Bumblebee dosed off. There was this flash of light and and old bot was standing there. "Grandpa Twistout you're suppose to be..." Hot rod said.

"Dead? I wouldn't let a little thing like death slow me stop me from seeing my favorite youngest grandson." Twistout said.

"I'm your only youngest grandson." Hot rod said.

"That is why you are my favorite." Twistout said.

Hot rod hugged him. "I already miss you so much." Hot rod said.

"I know come on we have to go." Twistout said.

They flew out the window. They sat down. "Grandpa what is it like to die?" Hot rod asked.

"That is a good question, but hard to answer." Twistout said.

"That's true," Hannah said.

"Who is that?" Twistout said.

"That's my friend Hannah she's talk to us through Laserbeak right here," Hot rod said pointing at the sky at the little orange robot bird.

"Oh good. Nice to finally meet you Hannah Hot rod told me a lot about you." Twistout said.

"Same here." Hannah said.

"You see when someone or something dies life leaves the body. It doesn't eat or breath anymore." Twistout said.

"I remember seeing in that box call a coffin it looked awful. So dark and stuffy." Hot rod said.

"Remember life had already left my body." Twistout said.

Then they went to a transformer cemetery. "Look this is the cemetery where you were buried." Hot rod said.

"Yep." Twistout said.

"You know I was upset when they took you away in that big ship dad called a horse." Hot rod said.

"A hearse." Hannah corrected.

"You know cemeteries really are not scary like they are in movies just quiet restful places." Hot rod said.

"That's true." Hannah said.

"Look is that funeral going on?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes." Twistout said.

"Can we take a look?" Hot rod asked.

They looked inside. "Grandpa he doesn't look scary just peaceful like you did." Hot rod said.

"Yes." Twistout said.

"Are all people and bots buried in coffins?" Hot rod asked.

"No some like being buried while others are cremated." Hannah said.

"Turned in to dairy?" Hot rod said.

"No the body is burned a high heat and turned into ash." Hannah answered.

"Ouch!" Hot rod said.

"No need to worry life has already left the body." Hannah told him.

They saw Cybertronian meadow. "Wow why are we here?" Hot rod asked.

"You know when people a cremated their ashes are either kept in a jar or something or spread across some place special to that person." Hannah answered.

"Are somebody's ashes here?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes your grandma Wayturn, you never knew her she died before you were born. But I know she would of loved you." Twistout said.

Then on Cybertron they were at an old house. "I can't believe we are here at your old house." Hot rod said.

"Yep we use to spend a lot time here." Twistout out said.

"Meow!" They heard it was Mitzi. She began licking and purring.

"Okay Mitzi!" Twistout said.

"Mitzi wow!" Hot rod said.

"Yes she is sweet cat and very loving who ever owned her on earth must have really loved her. I hope they didn't forget about her." Twistout said.

"I think they didn't." Hot rod said.

"Yeah you know even though someone you love died you can still do what you love right?" Twistout asked.

"Right." Hot rod said.

They made it back to earth at Hot rod's home. "I have to go." Twistout said.

"But I don't want you to." Hot rod said.

"I know it is like a roller coaster. The kind that makes you scream." Twistout said.

"I already did the screaming part." Hot rod said.

Twistout left.

Bumblebee woke up. "Bumblebee I'm sorry what said about Mitzi." Hot rod said.

"That's okay." Bumblebee said.

"Oh yeah she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and misses you and forgives you for the time you broke a vase and blamed it on her." Hot rod said.

"How did you know that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good night Bumblebee." Hot rod said.

"Night." Bumblebee said and left.

"Night Hannah, good night grandpa." Hot rod said.


	29. Chapter 29 Spitfire is born

chapter 29 Spitfire is born

Hot rod who was in second grade was helping out his mother. The reason was because she was pregnant. "Here's your mail Tinside," The post bot said.

"Thanks just hand it over to Hot rod." She said.

The post bot put the mail in the bag Hot rod was holding. "Thanks." Hot rod said.

Then Moonracer came over. "Hi, Tinside how are you doing?" She asked her.

"Doing fine looking forward to the big day." She answered.

"Okay if you need anything call." Moonracer said.

Hot rod's friend Spinout came up. "Hey Hot rod are you excited?" He asked him.

"About what?" Hot Rod asked.

"You know about the new sparkling being born." Spinout told him.

"Oh that I am pretty excited then my mommy's belly will return normal it is very difficult for me to sit on her lap now." Hot rod said.

"Yeah soon things will start changing." Spinout said.

"Changing?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes there will be a new sparkling in the house that will be loved and hugged." Spinout said.

"WHAT?!" Hot rod shouted. "Mommy!" Hot rod shouted.

"Yes sweetie?" Tinside said.

"You're telling me that sparkling growing inside there will live with us?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes I've told you that the sparkling will become part of the family." Tinside said.

"I don't like this! I'm talking to daddy!" Hot rod said.

"Hot rod!" His mother shouted.

At the house. "Is it true?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes there will be a new baby in the family." Kup said.

"But I thought I was you and mom's baby!" Hot rod shouted.

"You will be one of our babies. But you will be a big brother." Tinside said.

"Yes when there is another sparkling there will be more love." Kup said.

Hot rod snuggled against his mom. He felt something like a tap from her belly. "What was that?" Hot rod asked.

"Oh the sparkling kicked." His mother said.

"You mean it can move around in there?" Hot rod asked.

"Yes put your hand right here and you will be able to feel it." Tinside said placing Hot rod's hand on her belly.

Sure enough the sparkling kicked again. "Wow I felt the sparkling kick!" He said. "The sparkling will need some things a ball and a teddy and blankets." Hot rod said.

Kup laughed to himself about how sweet his son was being.

"Oh I believe it's time." Tinside said.

"Oh okay I'll call Moonracer." Kup said and went to the phone. "Thanks Moonracer see you when I drop him off."

"Why Moonracer?" Hot rod asked.

"You see I will be in the hospital for a few days and your father is spending the night with me tonight. That's why you are spending the night at Moonracer's." His mother said. Then she grabbed something it was a picture of Hot rod.

"Why are taking a picture of me?" Hot rod asked.

"So when the baby is born I can show him or her their big brother." She said.

"Yes and when the baby is born you will be able to visit the hospital and meet your new brother or sister." Kup said.

"Okay Hot rod we got a bag packed for you." Kup said.

They dropped Hot rod off and his friend Spinout was staying too. The phone rang. "Hello?" Moonracer said. She handed the phone to Hot rod.

"Hi mommy, okay talk to you tomorrow." Hot rod said.

"Did she have the sparkling?" Spinout and Moonracer asked.

"No the doctor said it might be tomorrow." Hot rod said.

"These things sometimes take time." Moonracer said.

The next day. Hot rod was drawing a picture. The phone rang. "Hello yes Hot rod is here." Moonracer said handing it over.

"Hi," Hot rod said.

"Son you have a baby sister." Kup said.

"Really?" Hot rod said. "Can you and mommy come home now I really miss you." Hot rod said.

"Sorry son your mother needs more rest. But you can come to the hospital and see your new sister." Kup said.

"When?" Hot rod asked.

"How about now?" Kup said.

"Now?" Hot rod asked.

Moonracer took the phone. "I will take him there Kup don't you worry." Moonracer said.

At the hospital. They knocked on the room door. "Hey son, come in." Kup said.

Hot rod walked in. "Mommy!" Hot rod said running up to her.

"Hot rod, it is good to see you." She told him as she gave him a hug.

"Is that my sister?' Hot rod asked as he peered into the hospital crib.

"Yes." Kup said.

"What's her name?' Hot rod asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Tinside told him.

Hot rid tried to touch her but was nervous and pulled back. "You can touch her Hot rod just gently." Kup said.

Hot rod gently touched his sister's little hands. "Her armor is soft and warm." Hot rod said.

"Would you you like to hold her?" Kup asked.

"I don't know I never held a sparkling before." Hot rod panicked.

"Don't worry sit down and I'll get your sister." Kup told him as Hot rod sat down. "Just support her head and neck." Kup said putting her in Hot rod's arms.

"Look at me I'm holding a sparkling." Hot rod said.

Moonracer, Hannah and Side swipe came in. "Look how pretty she is." Side swipe said.

"Thanks." Hot rod said.

"You know your sister looks like you." Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Hot rod asked.

"She has the same nose and chin." Hannah told him.

"Well we are not entirely alike for one this I am a boy Autobot and she is a girl Autobot. I'm like hot rod with my flames and she is like spitfire with her's aren't you a little spitfire!" Hot rod said.

"What did you say son?" Kup asked.

"I said she was a spitfire." Hot rod said.

"Did you hear that?" Kup asked.

"Yes it's perfect." Tinside said.

"What is?" Hot rod asked his parents.

"Spitfire we will name her Spitfire." Kup said.

"Hey I named my little sister!" Hot rod said.

"She is lucky to have you as brother." Moonracer said.

Spitfire fell asleep. "Look at that." Side swipe said.

"Yeah let's go Spitfire needs her sleep." Hannah said as they left.

"Okay son let's put Spitfire back in her crib." Kup said. Then Spitfire began to cry Hot rod began to rock her and she went back to sleep. "Look at that you made her stop crying, atta-boy son." Kup said then he placed Spitfire in the crib.

A couple of days later they were getting ready to bring Spitfire home. Hot rod began to introduce her to his friends.

A couple of weeks later. Hot rod walked up to Spinout. He told him about all the changes at the house and feeling unloved. Kup came over. "Son are you ready for our specail time together?" Kup asked.

"Really? Are you sure you have time?" Hot rod asked.

"Of course what's why you ask?" Kup asked.

"With new baby you been so busy with her I thought there wouldn't be one moment left for me." Hot rod said.

"Son love is not like that me and your mother have enough love for you and your sister." Kup said.

"Really?" Hot rod asked.

"Really," Kup said.

"I love you dad." Hot rod said.

"I love you son." Kup said.

Tinside came up with Spitfire. "Hi mom," Hot rod said. "Hello Spitfire." He growled. Spitfire laughed.

"Look you made her laugh." Tinside said.

"You know Spitfire for a sparkling you're pretty adorable. Maybe one day we can play hide and seek and maybe you will find me or hide actually." Hot rod said and Spitfire grabbed a piece of metal on his head.

"Look she loves her big brother." Tinside said.

"She does love." Hot rod said.

Soon Hot rod began to help with his little sister.


	30. Chapter 30 Meet Brenda

chapter 30 meet Brenda

Luli, Stardust, and Lio Junior were finger painting with a girl. "Okay I got more paper." I said.

"Thanks Hannah." Stardust said.

"You're welcome." Hannah said.

Big horn came up. "Hi Big horn. We're finger painting." Hannah said.

"I see, hi Stardust, hi Luli, hi Lio Junior." Big horn said and he saw the girl. "Who is this?" Big horn asked.

"This is our friend Brenda." Luli said.

"Hi Brenda nice to meet you I'm Big horn." Big horn said. Brenda didn't answer. "Brenda?" Big horn said.

"She's just focused on her painting." I told him.

"I love finger painting." Lio Junior said.

"Me too." Stardust said.

"Me as well I love the way the paint squishes in my fingers." Luli said.

"Yuck," Brenda said.

"Sorry Brenda, I know you don't like the way it feels." Luli apologized.

"That is why paint brush works for you." I said.

"I'm done." Luli said.

"Me too." Lio Junior said.

"Same here." Stardust said.

"Can I see what you painted?" Big horn asked.

"Sure." They said.

"Wait, wipe your hands and I will show Big horn." I told them.

"Okay," They told me.

I showed Big horn the paintings. "Very nice," Big horn said. "Brenda can I see your painting?" Big horn asked. Brenda still didn't answer.

"Sometimes it takes Brenda a while to answer, it helps to ask again." I told him. "Brenda can Big horn see your painting?" I asked her.

"See painting?" Brenda asked. I nodded. "Yes," Brenda said.

"Check this out guys." I said holding it up.

"A flying kangaroo." Luli said.

"Cool." Lio Junior said.

"Nice." Stardust said.

"Sandy." Brenda said.

"Yes that looks like your kangaroo Sandy." Luli said.

"You are so creative Brenda." Stardust said.

Brenda laughed and started flapping her hands.

"Nice painting Brenda high five." Big horn said. But Brenda ran off flapping her hands. Big horn looked sad. "Hannah I don't think Brenda likes me." He said.

"No you two are just meeting for the first time." I told him.

"Oh she's shy. I can be like that too." He said.

"For Brenda it is not just that. She has Autism she likes people to know that." I said.

"Autism? What is Autism?" Big horn asked.

"Well for Brenda it means she might answer you right away." I said.

"Yeah Brenda doesn't say a lot." Luli said.

"Yeah she normal says what she just heard." Stardust said.

"She may not do what you expect like give you a high five." I said.

"Like how she flaps her hands?" Big horn asked.

"Yes she does it when she gets excited." I said.

"Yeah she does things a bit differently in Brenda sort of way." Stardust said.

"Big horn this may surprise you I'm on the Autistic spectrum as well. I have middle case while Brenda's a bit more severe." I said.

"Wow." Big horn said.

"Yeah but Brenda is a lot of fun! She's great at playing." Luli said.

"Play! Play! Play!" Brenda said flapping her hands.

"You want to play now?" Lio Junior asked.

"PLAY!" Brenda said.

"We can all play together." Stardust said.

"Can I play too?" Big horn asked.

"Sure." Stardust said.

"What should we play?" Luli asked.

"Tag?" Big horn suggested.

Brenda started flapping her hands and dancing. "I think that is yes." I said.

Luli tagged Brenda. Brenda started to chase her while dancing. "What is she doing Hannah?' Big horn asked.

"Looks like she is playing tag while dancing." I said. "Even though Brenda does things differently some of those things you might want to try." I said.

Brenda tagged Lio Junior. "It does look like fun." Big horn said. Lio Junior tagged Big horn. Big horn tried it. "Hannah I like it." He told me.

A Fire truck went by and Brenda covered her ears. "NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!" Brenda said.

"Are the sirens bothering you?" I asked her.

"Tag," Big horn said tagging Brenda got upset.

"Okay let's take a break." I said taking her to the roof of the activity center.

"I didn't mean to upset Brenda." Big horn said.

"It's not your fault Big horn Brenda didn't like the siren of the fire truck." Lio Junior said.

"It wasn't that loud." Big horn said.

"Brenda's ears are very sensitive some sounds are too much for her." Stardust said.

"Yeah she'll be back after her break." Luli said.

"I hope she'll be back soon." Big horn said.

Up on the roof.

"Sandy." Brenda said.

"I know Sandy helps you feel calm take deep breath in and out, in and out." I said.

Brenda did so. "Better." She said.

"I see why you like it up here. It's quiet and a nice view look at Crosslake." I said.

Brenda laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Big horn." She said.

"Yes that is your new friend Big horn." I said.

"Big horn." She said again.

"I get it he looks like Small horn form up here." I said laughing along with her.

Back on the ground.

Big horn sat down. "What's wrong Big horn?" Luli asked.

"Brenda isn't like any friend I ever had." Big horn said.

"You know we aren't all the same, you're a cape buffalo, Stardust is a jet plane, Luli is human and I'm a lion." Lio Junior said.

"Yeah we are all different aren't we?" Big horn said.

I came back with Brenda she had a flower. "Look who is feeling better." I said.

"Hi Brenda." Big horn said.

"Big horn." Brenda said giving him the flower.

"For me thank you. You know Brenda we have something in common we both like flowers." Big horn said.

"Play?' Brenda asked.

"Sure we can play some more." Big horn said.

"Can we play too?" Luli, Stardust and Lio Junior asked at the same time.

"Sure." Big horn said.

They all playing together.


	31. Chapter 31 get in a fight

Chapter 31 Get in a fight

The bots were making breakfast. Jetstream and Jetstorm came down for breakfast. "Morning Drift." Jetstorm said.

"Morning master Drift." Jetstream said.

"Morning students." Drift said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream were having breakfast and Hot shot walked in he wasn't happy. He ate his food and stormed off. "Boy what's eating him?" Jetstream said.

"Yeah what's his problem?" Jetstorm asked.

"I think Hot shot just woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." I said.

The two of them looked confused.

Jetstorm and Jetstream got off the bus with the other children who lived on the base. "Bye see you tomorrow!" Jetstream said.

They came up. "Hannah?" Jetstorm said.

"What?" I asked.

"You said this morning that Hot shot woke up on the wrong side of bed which side is the wrong side?" Jetstorm asked.

"No there is no specail side it just means starting the day off grouchy." I said.

"Oh." Jetstorm said.

Later that night they went to bed. "Master Drift?" Jetstorm asked.

"What?' Drift asked.

"Hannah said Hot shot woke up on the wrong side of bed what about you?" Jetstorm asked.

"What about me what?" Drift asked.

"Have you ever woken up on the wrong side of bed?" Jetstorm asked.

"Oh yes plenty of times." Drift said. "Everyone has once and while." Drift explained.

"What would happen if more than one person woke up on the wrong side of bed on the same morning?" Jetstream asked.

"No telling whet would happen it could mean war." Drift said.

It was a cloudy day. The alarm clock went off. Jetstream turned it off. Jetstream sat up and yawned. Jetstorm woke up too and stretched he hung his feet in Jetstream's face. He didn't do it on purpose. It just happens sometimes with bunk beds.

But Jetstream was a little grouchy. "Jetstorm get your stupid feet out of my face!" Jetstream snapped.

"My feet are not stupid and they are not in your face!" Jetstorm said getting in his face.

"Now get your stupid face out of my face!" Jetstream said.

"Well you are the one who is stupid Jetstream while you are sitting there like lump I'm going to the bathroom and locking the door." Jetstorm said.

]"You can't do that let me in!" Jetstream said banging on the door. "You little creep let me in!" Jetstream said banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Drift asked.

"He's taking forever on purpose and locked the door and being a brat!" Jetstream said.

"But you shouldn't bang on doors." Drift said.

"Good morning master Drift you look like you had good night's sleep." Jetstorm said coming out.

"Good morning Jetstorm." Drift said. "Try being more pleasant like your younger brother." Drift said.

"Grr! I am never speaking to him again!" Jetstream said.

"You got a deal mister." Jetstorm said.

At the table Jetstream and Jetstorm sat far apart as possible. They didn't sit together on the bus.

"Hello Hannah." Jetstorm said getting of the bus.

"Where is your brother Jetstream?" I asked.

"Jetstream I don't know anyone by that name!" Jetstorm said.

Jetstream came up. "Okay how about after your snack you two can work on your tree house?" I said.

Afterwards Jetstorm and Jetstream went outside.

"If a certain bot thinks he can take over my side of the tree house he's sadly mistaken!" Jetstorm said.

"If certain bathroom hogging ninny thinks he have the whole tree house to himself he's even more mistaken!" Jetstream said.

Jetstorm took a red marker and drew a line. "This is my half if a certain jerk face crosses." Jetstorm said.

"This is my half if little twerp crosses." Jetstream said.

It started raining hard. The two of them kept arguing then ran inside. Once in their room Jetstorm took his modeling clay which Jetstream made into fish and made into a lump. Jetstream smashed the puzzle Jetstorm had been working on.

"Watch it jerk!" Jetstorm said.

"Dummy!" Jetstream shouted.

"Weirdo!" Jetstorm said.

"Big freak!" Jetstream said.

They kept shouting.

"Whats going on up there?" Matt asked.

"I want this shouting to stop right now!" Steel-bane said.

"He started it!" Jetstorm said.

"No he did!" Jetstream said.

"I don't care who started it stop it now!" Steel-bane said.

Soon all of them began to fight. I looked at Drift then the two of us whistled. "Hannah, Drift we didn't know you two could whistle so loud." Jetstorm said rubbing his audios.

"Well we can." Drift said.

"I speak for all of us when I say we had enough of this foolish fighting. I bet you two don't remember what you were fighting about." Hannah said.

Jetstream and Jetstorm looked thoughtful but couldn't remember. "Now let's talk about this calmly remember how people get into bad moods from time to time and they have big noisy arguments. They say things they don't mean and call each other bad names. Then it blows over." I said.

"Like the storm?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes just like the storm." Drift said.

"Look a rainbow." Jetstream said.

"Yes rainbow is what happens after a rainstorm." I said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream hugged and made up.


	32. Chapter 32 Over metal

chapter 32 Over metal

Today our animated friends were visiting us. Jetstorm was preoccupied with a book. "Enjoying the book brother?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes I am book very good." he said.

"Okay it's time for our flight." Jetfire said.

Jetstorm, Jetfire and Hot shot met someone. "Hi I'm Tuner." the bot said. "I'm Jazz's cousin." he said.

"Ah Jazz told me about you." Hot shot said.

"So he's you're Jazz's cousin cool." Jetstorm said.

"I came looking for some tech." Tuner said.

Jazz saw Tuner come in. "Hey Tuner great to see again cousin." he said. "I got somethings to do why don't you become Acquainted with the others." Jazz said,

"Okay," Tuner said. Tuner called his mother and talk for short bit then hung up.

Tuner was telling the bots all kinds of things. Jetstorm got up. "Oh," he said.

"You okay brother?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a cramp." Jetstorm said.

Jazz was in his room and then his aunt Stillwater called. "He what?" Jazz said. Jazz came out.

"He came here looking for tech." Ironhide said.

"That's crazy because he lives in rural area. His family had been worried sick about since he ran away." Jazz said.

"You ran away?" Side swipe asked.

"Sideburn was right he was lying." Hot shot said.

Tuner decided to leave. Then he heard something and followed the sound. "Jetstorm are you all right?" Tuner asked.

"My tank it really hurts." Jetstorm said crying.

"I'll get you to the base hang on." Tuner said.

They saw Tuner bring in Jetstorm. "Get a medic." he said.

Everyone waited out side.

Then Ratchet from the animated verse came out. "Well?" Jetfire asked.

"It was his tech-appendix." Ratchet said.

"That's serious." Bumblebee said.

"Yes we operated in time you should thank Tuner for that." Ratchet said.

A bit later Tuner was talking to Jazz. "I think if they new the real you they would love you." Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazz." Tuner said.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33 Jazz's secret

chapter 33 Jazz's secret

Today Jazz didn't seem so focus. Something caught his attention. When a loud siren went by he didn't look to happy. He pressed something on the side of his head then he looked relieved.

Maddie noticed this. Hannah was out running errands.

"Hey Jazz can we talk you seem a little out of focus. Is everything alright?" Maddie asked.

"Everything is fine there is nothing to worry about." Jazz said.

"If there is anything you can tell me." Maddie said. "You can tell your friends anything." she said.

 _I really don't want to tell I will get made fun of just like when I was little._ Jazz thought.

A while later Jazz was spinning around in his room he was enjoying himself. Maddie passed by the room and saw him spinning around. "Having fun?" Maddie asked.

Jazz saw Maddie and he looked so embarrassed. "Maddie I didn't know you were there." Jazz said.

"Jazz is everything alright? You seem so withdrawn today." she said.

"I can't tell you." Jazz said.

"I'm your friend you can tell me anything you know that." Maddie said.

"Promise not to make fun of me or tell anyone?" Jazz asked.

"I promise." she said.

"I'm Autistic." Jazz said.

"Okay." Maddie said.

"What is okay about it I see and interact with the universe differently than everyone." Jazz said. "I didn't talk till I was three." Jazz said.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about." Maddie said. "Lots of people and transformers are Autistic. In fact a couple of the humans and bots you know are Autistic." Maddie said.

"But I don't want to be made fun of." Jazz said.

"Jazz anyone who would make fun of you is jerk." Maddie said.

"So it will be okay to tell?" Jazz asked.

"Yes it will." Maddie said.

"Will you go with me when I tell?" Jazz asked.

"Yes once you tell your friends can help you." Maddie said.

"Maddie?" Jazz said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Thanks." Jazz said.

"You're welcome." she said.

Everyone was in the command center and Hannah was back from running errands.

"Guys there is something you don't know about me and I don't want you to laugh." Jazz said.

"Jazz we won't laugh what's bothering you?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Autistic." Jazz said.

"Jazz that is nothing to worry about." Side swipe said.

"Yes I'm Autistic too." Snow cat said.

"Me too," Jetstorm said.

"Same here." Hannah said. "Even Luli's friend Brenda is Autistic." she said.

"I should of told you guys from the start but I didn't want to be made fun of." Jazz said.

"Jazz never expect that from your friends. If you ever have a problem you can come to us." Trevor said.

Everyone reassured Jazz. Jazz realized he had the best friends ever.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34 Trouble at school

chapter 34 Trouble at school

Jetstorm climbed off the bus and came into the base. "Hello Drift." Jetstorm said.

"Hello Jetstorm how was your day?" Drift asked.

"It was good." Jetstorm said. "How was Jetstream's?" he asked.

"He's feeling a lot better Ratchet said he should back at school tomorrow." Drift said.

"His chemistry teacher sent home another worksheet for him," Jetstorm said.

"Drift! Can have another pillow?" Jetstream called.

"I'll get for him master Drift." Jetstorm said.

"Thanks Jetstorm." Drift said.

In Jetstream's and Jetstorm's bedroom.

Jetstream was playing with his action figures. "Hey Jetstorm." Jetstream said.

"Hey Jetstream," Jetstorm said handing him the pillow. "How are you feeling?' he asked.

"Not bad." Jetstream answered.

"What are you doing?" Jetstorm asked.

"Making Jujitsu mountain. *COUGH!* COUGH!*" Jetstream said.

"Jujitsu mountain?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes it is where the best martial arts masters showdown." Jetstream said.

"Here is another work sheet from your math teacher." Jetstorm said.

"Thanks," Jetstream said and tossed it to a chair.

"Aren't you going to do it?" Jetstorm asked.

"Not now," Jetstream answered.

Jetstorm saw the stack of worksheets. "You haven't even started the one I brought you on Monday wow are you behind." Jetstorm said.

"I'll do them when I am feeling better. *COUGH!* COUGH!* You see I'm still sick." Jetstream said.

"If you can hold an action figure you can hold a pencil." Jetstorm said placing the worksheets on Jetstream's lap.

Jetstream sighed and began to watch his favorite show.

The next Jetstream was in school. "Hey your alive." Dartpoint said.

"Yes alive and kicking." Jetstream said. "So what's new?" he asked.

"Just what we're studying in chemistry class." Dartpoint said. "Did you do the worksheets you brother brought home?" he asked.

"No, I'll look at them tonight." Jetstream said.

"But today's the test." Dartpoint said.

"TEST?!" Jetstream said.

Dartpoint showed him the math and Jetstream was pretty confused.

After class the Chemistry teacher was looking at Jetstream. "Uh oh this can't be good." Jetstream said.

"It most certainly isn't Jetstream." the teacher said and showed him the test.

"ZERO?" He said.

"Didn't you do the worksheets I sent home with your brother?" the teacher asked.

"No," Jetstream said. "But I will do them when I get home." he said.

"Okay." The teacher said.

Jetstream began to leave. "Oh make sure you have Drift sign that test and bring it back to me tomorrow." the teacher said.

"Okay," Jetstream said.

Later Jetstream and Jetstorm came home from school. Jetstorm had caught the cyber flu from Jetstream.

The next day Jetstream didn't get on the bus. But he went to Abigail and Darren's house.

"I'm in trouble Abigail and Darren." He said.

Abigail smoothed out the crumbled test.

Jetstream still felt pretty bad. "Come with me I want to show you something." Darren said.

Darren showed Jetstream his wheel barrow that he drove through a swamp. Now it was stuck. He insisted that Jetstream turns things around.

Jetstream went back to the base and showed Drift the test. "I told you it was pretty bad." Jetstream said.

"Can it get worse than Zero?" Drift asked. "You should have come to me earlier." he said.

"I know." Jetstream said.

"Well you came to me now." Drift said. Drift signed the test and drove Jetstream to school.

Jetstream finished up the worksheets and did well.

To be continued.


End file.
